


Sanders Sides Prompt Fills

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Punk, Angst, Blood and Violence, DBH AU, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Nerds in Love, Nightmares, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Tiny!Sides au, detroit: become human au, oneshots, sickfics, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 28,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: A collection of oneshots that were originally posted on my tumblr, @storytellerofuntoldlegends(Basically what it says in the title. Most are romantic prompts)





	1. Morning Routine: Logicality

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7: routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing  
> Requested by @justanotherpurplebutterfly on tumblr.

Patton hummed to himself as he made breakfast for the other sides. On this particular morning, he opted to make chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs. He then heard someone shuffle into the kitchen. Patton glanced over his shoulder and saw that a half-awake Virgil was standing in the kitchen. He smiled and turned back to the stove, taking the now done pancake on putting it onto a plate for Virgil.

“Morning, Pat. What smells so good?” Virgil asked between yawns.

“Good morning, kiddo! I’m making chocolate chip pancakes. And lucky you, you get the first one!” Patton replied cheerily. He then scooped some eggs and bacon onto the plate alongside the pancake, and handed the plate to Virgil.

“What did we ever do to deserve you, Patton?” Virgil chuckled to himself, setting his plate down on the table and happily digging in.

“Aw, shucks, kiddo! You’re too sweet,” Patton beamed.

“What’s this? Mr. Tall, Dark, and Anxious being sweet?” Roman teased as he walked in.

“Shut it, Princey,” Virgil retorted, sending a glare the prince’s way. Roman shrugged and plopped down on a chair beside Virgil.

“Hey, let’s be nice to each other, okay?” Patton chided as he got a plate ready for Roman.

“Sorry, Padre,” Roman apologized sheepishly. Patton smiled and handed the plate to Roman, fondly ruffling his hair. Roman made an affronted sound, and quickly fixed his hair. Virgil let out a snicker from behind his hand. Patton shook his head, and went back to the stove to finish making the pancakes. He then heard someone else walk into the kitchen. Patton smiled to himself, knowing that it was Logan. He continued with making breakfast as the footsteps approached him from behind. Strong arms soon encircled his waist, and he tilted his head towards Logan.

“Good morning, dearest,” Logan murmured, kissing Patton on the cheek.

“Morning, Lo,” Patton hummed, leaning back into Logan’s embrace slightly.

“Should we leave you two lovebirds alone?” Virgil drawled from his place at the table. Both Patton’s and Logan’s cheeks flushed slightly.

“Virgil, they were having a moment! Have you no understanding of how romance works?!” Roman scolded.

“Are we not gonna talk about how last week you had the brilliant idea for Thomas to-” Virgil started, but was cut off by a fuming Roman.

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!” Roman protested. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Well, it seems that everything is proceeding as it usually does,” Logan observed.

“It sure is,” Patton said. Logan kissed Patton on the cheek again, and Patton giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Logan inquired. Patton turned in Logan’s arms.

“You missed,” Patton replied, then gently kissed him on the lips. Logan smiled, and kissed him back. It truly was just another ordinarily wondrous day for the sides.


	2. Lazy Mornings: Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up  
> Requested by @thuriweaver on tumblr.

Logan awoke with secure, warm arms around his waist, and someone softly kissing the back of his neck. That someone, of course, being his boyfriend, Roman. He hummed contentedly and shifted in Roman’s arms, turning to face him. He softly kissed Roman, his eyes still closed. He felt Roman smile against his lips, and Roman gently, slowly, kissed him back. After what seemed like an eternity, Logan pulled away, and lazily opened his eyes.

“Good morning, my prince,” Logan murmured, reaching up to brush a few strands of hair away from Roman’s face.

“Mmm… less talking, more kissing,” Roman said sleepily, once again pressing his lips to Logan’s. The kiss was soft, sweet, and loving, and it took all of Logan’s willpower to pull away.

“Roman, I have to- mmph,” Logan tried, but was cut off by another kiss from Roman.

“There’s things we both have to-” Logan was again stopped by a tantalizingly sweet kiss. Logan sighed into the kiss, and brought his hands up to cup Roman’s face. A moment later, he pulled away, hands still cradling Roman’s face.

“I suppose sleeping in a little later couldn’t hurt,” he conceded. Roman hummed with approval, and somehow managed to pull Logan closer to him, kissing his soft lips once more. 


	3. Arguing to Loving: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12: a hoarse whisper “kiss me”  
> Prompt 2: moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed  
> Requested by @baileystarsketches on tumblr.

Virgil couldn’t keep Roman off his mind recently. And it infuriated him to no end. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, with his disgustingly charming and dazzling smile, his seemingly chivalrous attitude, and even the way he talked. Virgil couldn’t deny it any longer. He had fallen in love with Roman. And unbeknownst to Virgil, Roman felt the same way.

It wasn’t until the two had gotten into a major argument over something. Neither one was entirely sure what they were arguing about, or how the fight had even started, but they were arguing all the same.

“Why must you counteract me? You turn down nearly every idea I come up with!” Roman shouted.

“Maybe that’s because your ideas almost never make any sense!” Virgil retorted, stepping closer to Roman.

“All I’m trying to do is make Thomas happy! Why must you hold me back?!” Roman shot back.

“I don’t want him, or you, to get hurt! I love you, you idiot!” Virgil shouted. Roman froze. Virgil’s eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. He started to step back, but was stopped by Roman gripping his arm.

“Kiss me,” he whispered hoarsely. Virgil almost immediately obliged, flinging an arm around Roman’s neck, kissing him fiercely and passionately. Roman stumbled backwards slightly, and released Virgil’s arm to instead bring his hands to grab his hips. He kissed back with a heated passion, pushing forward and practically slamming Virgil’s back against the wall. Virgil growled low in his throat, and surged forward, spinning them around and pushing Roman against the wall, pressing against him. He brought up one hand to tangle in Roman’s hair, and he gently forced his head at an angle, deepening the kiss. Roman moaned involuntarily, and Virgil’s tongue slipped in between his lips. His tongue explored the corners of Roman’s mouth, tangling with Roman’s.

They separated a few moments later, both panting and gasping for air. Roman’s hands were still gripping Virgil’s waist, and Virgil had one arm draped around Roman’s neck, his other hand entangled in his violet locks.

“So… I take it that you like me back?” Virgil asked hoarsely, lips swollen and red.

“Yes, my darling Virgil. I believe that I have fallen quite hard for you,” Roman murmured, breathing heavily.

“Good. I just wanted to make sure,” Virgil replied, then leaned in to kiss him again.  


	4. So Much For Brainstorming: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18: kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap  
> Requested by an anon on tumblr.

Roman was sitting in the living room of the mindscape, absentmindedly scribbling down ideas in a notebook. He was chock full of ideas today, and he had to write them all down before they could escape him. Suddenly, someone snatched the pen and notebook from his hands!

“Hey!” Roman shouted indignantly. He looked up and saw his boyfriend, Virgil, smirking and holding both the pen and notebook in his hands. Virgil then tossed them aside, and climbed into Roman’s lap.

“Virge, not that I don’t appreciate this sudden display of affection, but- mmph!” Roman started, but was cut off by Virgil abruptly kissing him. Roman’s eyes were wide open in surprise, but he soon closed them and relaxed into the kiss, moving his lips against Virgil’s. Roman brought his arms to circle around Virgil’s waist, and Virgil’s hands cupped his face. Much too soon for Roman’s liking, Virgil pulled away and smiled dazedly at Roman.

“Sorry. You just look so cute when you’re concentrating on something,” he murmured.

“There’s no need to apologize, my love. So long as you kiss me again,” Roman replied with a coy smile.

“Deal,” Virgil agreed. He kissed Roman again, more passionately this time, running one hand through his hair. Roman hummed contentedly into the kiss. So much for brainstorming today.


	5. Distracted: Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10: staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in   
> Requested by @thomassandersisanamazinghuman on tumblr.

Logan was talking to Virgil about… something. It probably was about space or some other sciencey thing, but Virgil was too distracted to really pay attention. What was Virgil distracted by, you may ask? The logical facet’s lips. Even if he wasn’t fully paying attention to what Logan was saying, he loved watching every word tumble from those soft lips. God, he wanted to kiss those lips so bad, wanted to hear those lips say “I love you”. But Logan was his best friend, and probably never feel the same way he did. So Virgil tried to quell those deep feelings, but all the same, his eyes were still watching Logan’s lips.

“Virgil, are you alright?” Logan asked, startling Virgil out of his thoughts. Shit. Logan noticed. Virgil opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it with a defeated sigh.

“Fuck it,” he muttered, then reached out and grabbed Logan by the shirt collar, and fiercely kissed him. Logan froze, and let out a startled gasp into the kiss. Then, he did the last Virgil expected him to do. He wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist, and kissed him back. And god, those lips were as soft as Virgil had envisioned them to be. They broke apart after a moment or two, and Virgil could definitely get used to that dazed, affectionate look Logan was giving him.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve-” Virgil started to apologize, but was silenced by Logan putting a finger to his lips.

“Nonsense, Virgil. My only complaint is: why did you wait so long?” Logan assured him, asking the question with a soft smile.

“I- I didn’t think you felt the same way,” Virgil stuttered.

“Then I should be the one apologizing. I thought I had made my feelings clear, but obviously, I did not. I’m sorry for my inadequate display of my emotions. I thought I was getting better with… feelings, but it is clear that I am not,” Logan replied, looking downcast.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, it’s not your fault. Now shut up and kiss me, nerd,” Virgil teased lovingly. Logan’s face broke out into a grin, a rare sight for the logical trait.

“Gladly,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss Virgil again.


	6. Are You Sure?- Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more  
> Requested by an anon on tumblr.

Virgil felt as if he was floating. Warmth seemed to tingle all throughout him, and he didn’t think he had ever felt happier, or more at home, than when he was in Logan’s arms. Logan was kissing him gently and lovingly, as if he was afraid if he went too fast, he would scare Virgil away. Suddenly, Logan brought a hand up to run through Virgil’s hair, and he gently tugged on the strands, forcing Virgil’s head at an angle, deepening the kiss. Virgil froze and made a startled noise in the back of his throat. Logan pulled away instantly, eyes wide with concern.

“I’m sorry, are you sure you-” Logan whispered, but was abruptly cut off by Virgil surging forward and kissing him with such force that he sent him and Logan falling to the floor. Logan landed flat on his back, with Virgil straddling his hips and his hands cupping Logan’s face. Falling like that had hurt a little, but he was too busy kissing Virgil to care. He then felt Virgil’s tongue lightly tracing the seam of his lips in a silent question. Logan opened his mouth with a gasp, and Virgil’s tongue slipped inside, sliding against Logan’s and exploring the corners of his mouth. Logan felt as if he could kiss Virgil forever, but air was a thing they both needed, so they broke apart, breathing heavily.

“Guess I got a little excited. You okay?” Virgil asked, his voice low and husky. God, Virgil’s voice was really doing things to Logan. He felt strangely light and it was as if electricity was buzzing in his veins.

“No complaints here,” Logan breathed.

“Good,” Virgil murmured, and leaned down to kiss him again.


	7. An Abandoned Documentary: Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other  
> Requested by an anon on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some implied NSFW at the end. I didn't actually write any smut (cause a gray-ace girl trying to write sex scenes would be a train wreck), but I wanted to let you all know!

Logan had made a very interesting discovery recently. Virgil loved space. Almost more than he did. So, for one of their date nights, he decided to find a space documentary for them to watch together. He eventually decided on “Into the Universe with Stephen Hawking”. Logan smiled to himself. He hoped Virgil would enjoy it as much as he was going to.

Later that night, Virgil was curled up on the couch beside Logan. Roman and Patton were in the real world with Thomas, so Logan and Virgil had the mindscape to themselves tonight.

“So, what are we watching tonight?” Virgil asked.

“I noticed you have a slight fascination with space, as I do, so I chose ‘Into the Universe with Stephen Hawking,’” Logan replied.

“You’re such a nerd. I love you,” Virgil said, softly kissing Logan on the lips. The kiss was chaste, but all the same Logan felt hot passion flow through his veins. He found himself feeling disappointed when Virgil pulled away. Well that simply wouldn’t do. He grabbed Virgil by his jacket, and forcefully pulled him into a searingly hot kiss. Virgil let out a startled moan, surprised by the sudden passion from Logan, but returned the heated kiss in kind, hands roaming over Logan’s body. He gasped when he felt one of Logan’s cold hands slowly inch its way beneath Virgil’s t-shirt. Logan pulled away from the kiss almost immediately, concern etched across his features.

“Do you want me to stop?” Logan asked.

“God no,” Virgil replied, crushing his lips against Logan’s, kissing him with even more fervor. So much for that documentary. 


	8. Bad Day: Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss  
> Requested by an anon on tumblr.

Sometimes, Virgil had bad days. Days where everything made him feel stressed, and he could barely make himself do anything. On those days, he usually opted to hide in his room, not even coming out to eat. However, since starting to date Logan, he hadn’t had any bad days. That is, until today.

Virgil was sitting on Logan’s bed, curled up next to Logan while he was reading a book. He wasn’t entirely feeling the best today, but he wasn’t going to let that ruin a casual day with his boyfriend.

“Virgil, are you alright? You’ve been quiet,” Logan asked, putting his book down and raising an eyebrow in concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine Lo,” Virgil said half-heartedly.

“Virge, you do not sound ‘fine’. What is wrong?” Logan insisted.

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s just that, sometimes I have bad days. I thought I was done with them, since I’ve been a lot happier lately, cause we’re dating now, but today I woke up and just felt… not good,” Virgil admitted quietly.

“Oh, darling, come here,” Logan murmured, reaching out with his arms. Virgil climbed into them, and Logan securely wrapped his arms around him. Virgil nuzzled into his chest, a contented sigh slipping past his lips.

“Is this helping?” Logan asked softly.

“Yeah,” Virgil replied, gazing up into Logan’s eyes. He then stretched up to softly kiss Logan on the lips. Logan kissed him back, holding Virgil tight against him. And Virgil had never felt more safe or secure than before being in Logan’s arms.


	9. Morning Kisses: Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss  
> Requested by an anon on tumblr.

Sunlight was streaming in through the window, and Patton smiled and nuzzled into Logan’s chest more. The two of them were lying in bed, Logan’s arms around Patton and their legs tangled together.

“Good morning Patton. Did you sleep well?” Logan asked, absentmindedly running a hand through Patton’s hair.

“I always sleep well when I’m next to you, Logan,” Patton replied, softly kissing Logan. When he pulled away, the affectionate look Logan was giving him made his heart flutter.

“I love you,” Logan whispered. Patton beamed, and surged forward to kiss Logan again, more passionately this time. The sound Logan made as Patton moved his lips against Logan’s was absolutely delicious, and Patton’s arms circled around Logan, hands pressing into the small of his back and pulling him closer. Logan brought one hand up to cup Patton’s jaw, the other one entangled in Patton’s hair. Logan then shifted, angling his head, and the kiss was deepened, causing Patton to let out a high-pitched sound from the back of his throat. Logan’s lips were practically swallowing him whole, causing fireworks to go off in Patton’s head. He felt Logan’s tongue lightly brush up against his lips, and Patton immediately opened up to him. Logan lazily dipped his tongue in, teasingly brushing it against Patton’s. When Logan finally pulled away, Patton felt dizzy and breathless, and in the best way possible.

“By the way, I love you too,” Patton said, giggling.

“I kind of deduced that, but thank you, Patton,” Logan replied, a fond smile upon his lips. He kissed Patton on the top of the head, and he in turn snuggled closer to Logan.

“I assume this means we’re not getting up anytime soon?” Logan asked.

“Nope,” Patton said, a little muffled since his nose was buried in the crook of Logan’s neck. Logan smiled and dropped another kiss onto Patton’s head.


	10. Interrupted: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do something where Roman and Virgil are kissing and the others walk in?"- an anon on tumblr.

Roman was in love. And he was confused. Irritated, as well. But mostly in love. The cause of this affection? Virgil. But why? Why on earth was Roman so smitten with him? They were complete opposites, and yet Roman was irrevocably drawn to him. So Roman hid it behind witty banter and creative nicknames for the darker trait. And it worked for quite a while. No one noticed his crush on Virgil. That is, until Virgil himself noticed it.

“Well, if it isn’t All Time Anxiousness,” Roman teased as Virgil walked into the living room.

“Your so-called insults are getting worse and worse, Princey. Was that supposed to be a play on All Time Low?” Virgil scoffed, flopping down onto the couch beside Roman.

“I’m running out of emo bands, panic-182! And what do you mean ‘so-called’ insults?” Roman protested. Virgil rolled his eyes at his second nickname attempt.

“Cut the crap, Roman. I’ve begun to notice the lingering stares and the weird way you act around me. What is your deal?” Virgil pressed. Roman gave a defeated sigh. Guess there was no way out of it now. He mentally and emotionally prepared himself for the inevitable amount of jeering he was going to get for this.

“I’m sorry, Virgil. I tried to deny it, tried to hide it, but I guess I’m not as good of an actor as I thought. I don’t even understand why! We’re complete opposites, and yet- I found myself falling for you. I can’t stop thinking about you, Virgil. So I tried to hide it behind the clever nicknames and lighthearted banter. And I know my feelings are most likely not requited- ahmmph!” Roman confessed, words spilling out of his mouth in a torrent. That is, until Virgil suddenly reached out and grabbed his sash, and tugged him into a fierce and passionate kiss. Roman’s mind went blank, because good heavens, this was Virgil kissing him! Roman snaked an arm around Virgil’s waist, tugging him closer and pouring all the pent up passion and love into the kiss. His other hand went up to caress Virgil’s cheek, and he gently tilted Virgil’s head to deepen the kiss.

“Ahem,” came a voice from behind them. Roman and Virgil broke apart in surprise, whirling around to see Logan standing with his arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised. Patton was standing behind him, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet and trying his hardest not to squeal.

“Logaaan! They were having a moment!” Patton whined.

“Yes, but they could have picked a more private spot to do it. I didn’t exactly want to walk into the living room and see them making out,” Logan scolded.

“Oh, leave them be! They’re in love! We’ll leave now, kiddos,” Patton chided, tugging Logan out of the living room by the arm. The room was completely silent for a moment.

“I take it that my feelings are in fact, requited?” Roman asked.

“No. I just kissed you for no goddamn reason. Of course I like you back, Roman,” Virgil scoffed.

“Just wanted to be sure,” Roman murmured, then closed the distance between them, kissing those soft lips once more. 


	11. The Way Your Hand Fits In Mine: Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like the way your hand fits in mine.” Patton to Roman, please?   
> -Requested by an anon on tumblr

Roman was standing on a balcony on his castle in his kingdom. He gazed out at the majestic landscape spread out before him, marveling at the wonders he could do in his room, armed with only his imagination. The wind ruffled his hair, and he closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He heard the slight shuffling of footsteps behind him, and suddenly someone interlocked their fingers with his. His eyes snapped open, and he looked over to see Patton staring at him admiringly.

“Patton?” Roman asked.

“I like the way your hand fits in mine,” Patton answered, cheeks flushing slightly. Roman smiled, and gave Patton’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I like the way they fit together as well,” Roman replied, turning to face Patton. He raised his other hand to Patton’s face and gently caressed his cheek. He started to lean in closer, faces inches apart, causing their breaths to mingle together.

“Patton, my dearest heart, may I kiss you?” he murmured. Patton gasped, then nodded excitedly. Roman smiled, and closed the distance between them, gently kissing Patton. When he pulled away, Patton was giving him a warm and dazzling grin that would give the sun a run for its money. Patton was just so adorable, he couldn’t resist leaning in and giving him another quick kiss. This caused Patton to break into a fit of giggles. Roman chuckled slightly as well.

“Roman, I think I’m in love with you,” Patton blurted out, after his giggling had subsided. A dopey grin broke out over Roman’s face, and he felt as if he was flying.

“I believe I love you as well, my heart,” Roman replied, bringing up their still intertwined hands and gently pressing a kiss to Patton’s knuckles. And Patton’s overjoyed and adoring expression would be one ingrained in Roman’s mind forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random side note: but the song Crazy For Love by Mondays fits Royality really well. i might have to do a songfic about it, if I ever get any time to!


	12. Lessons In Feelings: Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your lips are warm", Logicality  
> -Requested by an anon on tumblr.

Logan wasn’t good with emotions. Not that this was no new information, but it was… newly frustrating information. Some days, all he wanted to do was be as emotionally expressive as Patton was. Logan was so envious of the pure joy and happiness that seemed to radiate from the fatherly trait at all times. He was even envious of the sometimes intense sadness that Patton sometimes had as well. All Logan wanted was to feel. So one day, he decided the best course of action was to ask Patton to teach him how to feel.

“Patton? May I come in?” he asked after knocking on Patton’s door. The door swung open to reveal Patton smiling brightly.

“Hi Logan! Can I help you with something?” he asked after stepping aside to let Logan in.

“Yes. Patton, you are very experienced with emotions and how they work. And as of late, I have become… curious. To put it simply, I wish to learn how to feel,” Logan explained.

“Well, of course I can help you Logan! But the thing is, you already do feel things! Maybe not as much as I do, but you do have emotions, Logan,” Patton replied. Logan furrowed his brow in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Logan asked.

“Well, you do feel joy! Remember how happy you were when Thomas said he might take an astronomy class?” Patton pointed out.

“But that was merely excitement at the prospect of gaining new knowledge,” Logan protested. Patton giggled and took Logan’s face in his hands.

“Logan, that is happiness. And you’ve felt other emotions as well. Remember when Virgil was teasing you during the debate you had with him?” Patton asked.

“Yes, and I shouted at him? I don’t understand, what are you trying to-” Logan started, but Patton interrupted him.

“That was frustration. And right now I bet you’re feeling that a little bit too, huh? Probably confusion as well,” Patton replied.

“So… what you’re saying is… I’ve felt emotions all this time and not realized it?” Logan asked. Patton nodded, and took his hands away from Logan’s face. He stepped back, and Logan felt himself… missing… the warmth and comfort of Patton’s hands cupping his face.

“Is there anything else I can help ya with, teach?” Patton asked when Logan made no movement to leave.

“There is just one more thing I’d like an explanation for,” Logan stated.

“Yeah? What is it?” Patton asked.

“What does love feel like?” Logan asked. Patton’s eyes widened in surprise. He hesitantly took a step forward, and Logan felt his heart rate increase greatly.

“I- um, you know what? It might be easier to just show you. Is that okay, Logan?” Patton asked, stepping closer with each word. Soon his face was inches away from Logan’s, and their breaths were mingling together.

“Please, show me,” Logan replied breathlessly. Patton smiled, and he closed the distance between them, gently but firmly kissing his lips. Logan’s mind seemed to have short-circuited, and his hands hung limply at his sides. He then slowly seemed to have come back to his senses, and kissed Patton back, slowly moving his lips against Patton’s. Much too soon for his liking, Patton pulled away.

“Does this help you understand?” Patton asked, voice slightly husky.

“Your lips are warm,” Logan blurted out. Patton broke into a fit of giggles.

“Oh Logan. You’re so cute,” Patton said fondly. Logan let out a small squeak, and he felt his cheeks flush slightly. He shook his head and quickly regained his composure.

“You know Patton, in order for an experiment to be considered successful, more tests must be run, and more data must be collected. Don’t you think so, Patton?” Logan asked, his voice low. He stepped closer to Patton, causing him to step back until his back was pressed against the wall. Patton nodded, and Logan caressed his jaw with one hand, then leaned forward and ghosted his lips against Patton’s. But before fully pressing his mouth against Patton’s, he tilted the fatherly trait’s head, and then proceeded to practically devour Patton’s mouth. Patton let out a soft moan, and then grabbed at Logan’s shirt, trying to tug him closer. 

After a few moments of some intense making out, they came apart, both gasping for air. Patton was looking quite disheveled, and Logan was sure he wasn’t looking much better either. Patton’s glasses were askew, his hair was sticking up in odd places from when Logan had repeatedly run his hands through it, and his lips were swollen and red.

“So. Was your experiment successful?” Patton asked, an impish grin across his lips.

“Yes, I believe so. The conclusion I have come to? I love you,” Logan replied, a warm smile spreading across his face.

“I love you too, Logan,” Patton replied with a laugh. 


	13. Jealousy: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No it's fine. I can wait until you're done talking to them,"  
> -Requested by an anon on tumblr

Virgil was, to put it lightly, frustrated with Roman. They had started dating about a month ago, and recently… it always seemed like he was busy with Patton. And maybe Virgil was more frustrated at himself, not Roman, for not seeing it sooner. Deep down, Virgil always knew that Roman would realize that he didn’t love Virgil. And Virgil knew that Roman definitely deserved better. He would be a lot happier with Patton than he would ever be with Virgil. But one day, when he walked into Roman’s room and saw Patton sitting on the bed next to him, he just sort of… snapped.

“Virgil, my love! Is there something you need?” Roman asked, stopping whatever conversation he and Patton were having when Virgil walked in.

“No, it’s fine. I can wait until you’re done talking to him,” Virgil replied sharply, turning on his heel and storming out of the room. He had made it halfway down the hallway when someone reached out and grabbed his arm. He whirled around to see Roman gripping his forearm, hurt and confusion etched across his face.

“Please, love, tell me. What did I do wrong?” Roman asked, voice quavering.

“Look, you could have just told me that you weren’t happy with me. You didn’t have to blow me off completely and start hanging out with Patton instead,” Virgil snapped, venom practically dripping from his words. Roman’s eyes widened.

“Oh god, Virgil, I never- I didn’t mean to make you think- think that I was unhappy with you! I just… our one-month anniversary is coming up and- and I wanted to make it special for you. To show you how much I love you, Virge. So I went to Patton for advice. And I didn’t say anything because I wanted to surprise you- but god, I never meant for this to happen. I’m so sorry, Virgil,” Roman rambled, words bubbling out from his mouth like a volcano. Virgil’s expression softened, and he felt like an idiot.

“No Roman, I’m the one who should be sorry. I saw you talking with Patton more- and I- and I jumped to conclusions. I shouldn’t have just snapped at both of you like that,” Virgil apologized, staring down awkwardly at his feet. Roman reached out and idly traced Virgil’s jawline, causing Virgil to look up and meet Roman’s gaze.

“It’s alright, Virgil. I guess I was so focused on trying to find a way to tell you that I loved you, that I forgot that the easiest way to do that was to simply be with you,” Roman murmured, slowly leaning in closer to Virgil. A wry smirk crept up Virgil’s lips, and he surged forward and captured Roman’s lips with his. A low chuckle rumbled in Roman’s chest as he lovingly kissed Virgil back. He pulled away, and the dazed, lovestruck look on Virgil’s face was the most enticing thing Roman had ever seen. He much preferred this look to the usual sardonic smirk. He leaned in and kissed him again, a bit more passionately this time. The soft, high-pitched sound Virgil made was simply divine, and Roman drank it in, softly nipping Virgil’s lower lip. Virgil growled, and in the blink of an eye, Roman found himself slammed against the wall, with Virgil running his hands through his hair and kissing him heatedly. When they broke apart, they were both panting and gasping for air.

“Guess that means my apology is accepted?” Roman chuckled breathlessly.

“What gave it away, Princey?” Virgil scoffed. Roman smiled, and quickly pecked him on the lips once more.

“I love you, dearest. Happy anniversary,” Roman murmured.

“And I love you too, my prince,” Virgil replied. And with that, he leaned in and kissed those warm, soft lips once more.   


	14. Revelations: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No mom, don't tell them I said that about them!"  
> -Requested by an anon on tumblr

“Can I tell you something, Patton?” Roman asked. The two of them were hanging out in the living room, with Roman sprawled out on the couch.

“Sure kiddo! What is it?” Patton asked, sitting down on the couch beside Roman.

“For as dark and sinister Virgil seems to be, he really is adorable,” Roman confessed. Patton let out a squeal and clapped his hands together excitedly.

“I knew it! You DO like him!” he squealed, bolting up from the couch. Roman gasped and ran after Patton.

“No Padre, don’t tell him I said that about him!” Roman cried out, grabbing Patton by the arm.

“If you don’t tell him, I will,” Patton replied in a sing-song voice.

“Are you kidding me? He’ll laugh in my face!” Roman protested.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Roman,” came a voice from behind them. Roman whirled around to see Virgil leaning against the wall, a confident smirk across his face. A blush rapidly spread over Roman’s face, and he was so flustered that Patton managed to slip out of his grip.

“I’ll leave you two kiddos alone,” Patton said with a wink.

“Wait! Patton don’t-” Roman started, but Patton had already left the room. He looked back over to Virgil, and saw that he was now standing a few inches apart from him. Roman gave out a shout of surprise, and stumbled backwards. He ended up tripping over his own two feet and falling back onto the couch. Virgil chuckled darkly, and walked towards Roman until he was looming over him.

“Am I so adorable now, Princey?” Virgil growled. Roman frowned and returned Virgil’s steely glare.

“Maybe not right now, but you are adorable sometimes. But right now?” Roman paused to run his eyes up and down Virgil’s body. Virgil blushed slightly, the “tough guy” facade slipping for just a moment underneath the sudden scrutiny. Roman’s eyes flicked back up to Virgil’s eyes, and a smirk crossed his lips.

“I’d say you’re more hot than adorable,” Roman finished. A look of shock crossed Virgil’s face, and the next thing Roman knew, Virgil was suddenly in his lap and kissing him with a heated passion. Virgil pulled back a moment later, breathing heavily and smirking once again.

“Told you I wouldn’t laugh in your face,” Virgil murmured.


	15. What To Do?- Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, I like them, and no, I'm not telling them,"  
> -Requested by an anon on tumblr (also this is a prequel to the previous chapter)

“Logan what the FUCK am I gonna do?” Virgil asked, suddenly bursting into Logan’s room. Logan looked up from his book and sighed. So much for a quiet afternoon.

“Virgil, whatever it is, I’m sure it will be fine,”  Logan replied.

“Fine? FINE?! How on earth is this going to be fine?! I can’t get Princey off my mind and you’re telling me everything will be fine?!” Virgil shouted, arms gesturing wildly.

“Virgil, do you… harbor romantic feelings towards Roman? Maybe the best course of action would be to tell him how you feel,” Logan suggested.

“Yes, I like him, and no, I’m not telling him,” Virgil replied sharply.

“That doesn’t make any sense, Virgil. The best course of action would be to tell him how you feel. That way you could put any worries you have to rest,” Logan said.

“And get my heart hopelessly crushed? No thank you, Logan,” Virgil shot back.

“Virgil, I’ve seen the way Roman looks at you. And I can tell you that he would not crush your heart,” Logan assured him.

“Are you sure?” Virgil asked.

“Positive. Now go talk to him. I believe he is in the living room with Patton,” Logan replied, pushing Virgil out of his room. Virgil sighed and walked into the living room, just in time to hear Roman say:

“For as dark and sinister Virgil seems to be, he really is adorable.” A smirk came across Virgil’s face. Logan, as always, was right.


	16. Can't Keep My Eyes Off You: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10:staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in   
> Requested by an anon on tumblr.

They were arguing. Again. Patton and Logan quickly fled the scene, not wanting to get stuck in the middle of a heated debate between the Roman and Virgil.

“Is it your only goal to be so full of yourself?” Virgil shouted.

“Is it your only goal to counter me at every turn?” Roman retorted, taking a step closer.

“I'm only trying to protect Thomas! But your extravagant plans and your delusions of grandeur are keeping me from doing that!” Virgil shot back. 

“I simply want the best for Thomas, can't you see that?” Roman replied. The two continued to shout at each other, unconsciously stepping closer and closer to each other with each word. Soon their noses were practically touching, and Roman suddenly found himself staring at Virgil’s lips. He fell silent, and he had a strange urge to kiss him.

“What? Have I finally talked some sense into you?” Virgil scoffed.

“How are you both irritating and irresistible at the same time,” Roman murmured.

“I- I'm sorry, what?” Virgil stuttered, stepping back in surprise.

“Here you are, shouting at me, and yet all I can think about is how delicious your lips look,” Roman replied, voice low and sultry. He came closer to Virgil, forcing him to step back until his back hit the wall. Virgil bit his lower lip nervously, and it took all of Roman’s willpower to resist kissing him right then and there. Roman reached out and caressed Virgil’s cheek, smirking at the way his breath hitched.

“May I see if those lips are as luscious as they se-mmph!” Roman started to ask, but was cut off by Virgil suddenly looping his arms around his neck and tugging him down into a fierce kiss. Roman answered in kind, kissing him passionately and nipping Virgil’s lower lip. Virgil let out a surprised moan, and Roman took the chance to thrust his tongue into Virgil’s mouth. Their tongues tangled together, battling for dominance, while Roman ran his hands through Virgil’s hair. They were making out for what seemed to be an eternity, but they suddenly heard footsteps approaching. They broke apart, eyes wide as both of them came to the realization of what just happened.

“Are you two finally done arguing? It has gotten awfully quiet-” Logan asked, pausing his sentence midway when he came across the sight of the two of them. Virgil had his back pressed to the wall, with his legs around Roman’s waist, and his arms around his neck. His hair was mussed from Roman running his hands through it, and his cheeks were flushed. Roman’s cheeks were also slightly pink, and one hand was entangled in Virgil’s hair, the other one gripping his thigh. Logan shook his head and let out a sigh.

“Well, it's about time. I've seen the longing stares between you two, and I figured it was only a matter of time before you finally admitted your feelings to each other. This unfortunately does mean that I lost the bet with Patton. I figured it would at least be another week or two before you two got together,” Logan said, a little annoyed.

“I- um… what?” Roman asked.

“Nevermind. Carry on,” Logan said, turning on his heel and walking out of the room. There was silence for a moment, until Virgil spoke up.

“So… does this mean we’re a couple now?” he asked with a smirk.

“Nothing else would give me greater pleasure than the chance to call you my boyfriend,” Roman murmured, leaning in to kiss Virgil again. Virgil smiled, a true, genuine smile, and captured Roman’s lips with his own once again.


	17. You Are Mine: Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other  
> Requested by an anon on tumblr.

Patton and Logan were lying in bed, with Patton snuggled on top of Logan's chest. It was late, but Patton wasn't sleepy. He was too busy staring at his boyfriend and idly tracing patterns on Logan's chest with his finger.

“Can't sleep, Patton?” Logan asked softly.

“Nah, I'm not tired,” Patton sighed.

“Is there something on your mind?” Logan asked, reaching up and gently carding his fingers through Patton's hair.

“Not really. I'm just thinking about how much I love you,” he murmured. He shifted slightly so that he was leaning above Logan, and he kissed him softly. He pulled away and looked Logan in the eyes. They were silent for a few seconds, their breaths mingling together, until Patton leaned down and connected their lips again, kissing Logan passionately. He drank in every whimper and moan that Logan made, and shifted so that he was straddling Logan's waist. Patton raked his hands through Logan's hair, and gently brushed his tongue against Logan's lips. Logan opened his mouth with a low moan, and Patton dipped his tongue in, brushing it against Logan's.

Patton pulled away, and he chuckled when Logan whined and tried to pull him down into another kiss. Patton then ducked his head down and pressed a kiss to the base of Logan's jaw, enjoying the way his breath hitched. He continued to trail kisses down Logan's neck, gently nipping the skin in some spots. Logan willingly moved his head to the side, giving Patton more room. Patton made a low sound of pleasure, and closed his mouth around Logan's pulse point, gently biting and sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

“Ahhh- mmm, Pat-” Logan gasped out, far beyond coherent thought. Patton pulled away from the mark he was making and chuckled.

“Yes, dearest?” he murmured against Logan's throat.

“Don't get too carried away. The others will see- ah!” he started to say, but cut off with a gasping cry when Patton bit down on his neck again.

“Let them see. Let them see that you are mine,” Patton growled, continuing to bite and suck Logan's neck in between words.

“God, you're incorrigible,” Logan muttered.

“Mmm… but you love me,” Patton murmured, moving away from Logan's neck and kissing him deeply. When he moved away, gasping for air, Logan was staring up at him with adoring eyes.

“That I do, Patton. That I do,” Logan replied fondly.


	18. Cookies and Kisses: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 46: "I'm in love... shit," for Prinxiety

It was an ordinary night in the mindscape. Roman was off on an adventure in his realm, Logan was working on something in his room, and Virgil was helping Patton bake chocolate chip cookies. It had become a regular occurrence for them to bake sweets of all kinds together. And although Virgil didn’t show it, he really loved baking with Patton.

“Hey kiddo, can you measure and pour in three cups of flour?” Patton asked.

“Sure,” Virgil replied, and got the flour out from the cupboard. He started to pour out the required amount, and nearly dropped the measuring cup in shock. Roman walked into the kitchen, and instead of his usual royal garb, he was wearing plaid red pajama pants and a loose white t-shirt. His hair was mussed, yet it somehow looked flawless.

“Hiya, Roman! I thought you were off adventuring!” Patton exclaimed when he walked in.

“I was, but nothing exciting was happening in my realm tonight. So it’s become a ‘chill out and relax’ night for me,” Roman replied, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair. Virgil watched him, completely mesmerized by him for some reason. Roman noticed him staring, and a sly grin came up to his lips.

“See something you like, Virgil?” Roman asked, his voice dropping to a low and husky tone. He stepped closer to Virgil, a mischievous light in his eyes.

“Princey, I swear to god I will throw all of this flour into your face,” Virgil threatened, trying to hide how flustered he was. Roman stepped away, disappointment flickering over his features for a second.

“Well then, I suppose I will leave. But if you wanna talk to me later, you know where to find me,” Roman said flirtatiously. And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen and back to his room. And Virgil couldn’t help but watch him leave.

“You okay, Virgil?” Patton asked, a teasing edge to his voice.

“I’m in love… shit,” Virgil blurted out. Patton laughed.

“Well, maybe once we finish baking these cookies, you can bring some to him,” he suggested.

“And what, confess my love to him? Fat chance,” Virgil scoffed.

“I dunno kiddo, he seemed pretty interested in you,” Patton said in a sing-song voice.

“That was just Princey being insufferable. He’s not ‘interested’ in me,” Virgil replied, continuing to measure out the flour.

“If you say so,” Patton said with a shrug. The two of them continued to make the cookies in relative silence.

About an hour later, the chocolate chip cookies were done and cooled. Patton put some of the cookies onto a plate, and then handed the plate to Virgil.

“I’m not saying you have to tell him how you feel, but at least be nice and bring some to Roman,” Patton said sternly. Virgil sighed and took the plate from Patton, then headed to Roman’s room. He soon reached it, and knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal a grinning Roman.

“Patton and I finished making cookies, we figured you would want some,” Virgil said, and gave the plate to him.

“Thank you,” Roman replied, and accepted the plate. Virgil started to leave, but Roman suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Wait,” Roman said. Virgil stopped his movements and turned back to Roman.

“About earlier, I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable,” Roman apologized.

“It’s okay Roman. I… uh, I actually didn’t mind. I just… didn’t really know how to respond,” Virgil replied, blushing madly. Roman nearly dropped the plate of cookies in shock.

“I- uh, excuse me for a moment. Let me set these cookies down,” Roman said, turning around and walking into his room. He soon returned, cookies no longer in hand.

“So… what does this mean?” Roman asked, running a hand through his hair.

“It means I like you, you idiot,” Virgil scoffed. Roman’s mouth fell open in shock. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed Virgil by his patchwork jacket and pulled him into a fierce and passionate kiss. Virgil let out a startled gasp, then raked his hands through Roman’s hair and kissed him back with equal fervour. They pulled apart after a few moments, both breathing heavily.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve asked before just… kissing you like that,” Roman said sheepishly.

“That’s alright, you can make it up to me by kissing me again,” Virgil replied, voice low and sultry. Roman smirked, wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist, and leaned in to taste those lips once more.  


	19. Not Feeling Very Princely: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: "Don't you say that... not you," for Prinxiety

Roman was having an off day. He wasn’t feeling as royal as he usually did. In fact, he was very much sure that he didn’t deserve the title of prince. But he just pushed on through the day anyhow. It wasn’t until in the middle of recording a Sanders Sides video that he broke down.

“Roman, that idea makes no sense,” Logan reprimanded.

“I… I suppose you’re right. Some prince I am,” Roman replied softly.

“You’re an amazing prince, Roman!” Patton protested.

“Don’t say that,” Virgil said. When Patton stared at him in confusion, Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Not you, Patton. Roman, you are a prince. Just because your ideas don’t always work doesn’t mean that you aren’t one,” Virgil said. He then turned to Logan and glared at him expectantly.

“What?” Logan asked.

“Apologize,” Virgil replied shortly.

“Well, I suppose I was a little harsh. Sorry, Roman,” Logan stated.

“It’s alright. You were right, adopting a pet dragon is impossible,” Roman replied.

“That would be so neat, though!” Patton interjected.

“Maybe I should just hold off on getting a pet guys. It is a lot of responsibility, and I really shouldn’t try to add more to my hectic life,” Thomas said.

“Finally, you come to your senses,” Logan sighed, and then sank out.

“Aw, maybe someday though, right?!” Patton asked.

“Maybe,” Thomas replied.

“Yay!” Patton exclaimed, then sank out as well.

“Well, guess that’s my cue to leave. See ya, Thomas,” Virgil replied, sinking out. Roman gave a small smile at Virgil’s retreating form.

“You alright, Roman?” Thomas asked.

“I am now,” Roman replied softly. His smile became a bit brighter, and he sank out, feeling warm and fuzzy inside, thanks to Virgil.


	20. Distracted: Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: "Will you shut up for a minute and let me think?!" for Logince.

Logan had just about had it with his boyfriend. Always talking, singing, or making some sort of sound. And don’t get him wrong, sometimes, Logan loved it. He loved it when Roman sang to him on nights where he couldn’t sleep. He loved it when he would bounce ideas off of him, or ask for advice. But right now? Right now he couldn’t stand it. Logan was trying to finish up his work, and Roman was sprawled on Logan’s bed, singing softly to himself. It wasn’t even all that loud, but Logan was determined to finish this project, and Roman was keeping him from doing that. After a minute or two more, Logan finally snapped.

“Will you just shut up for a minute and let me think?!” he shouted, whirling his swivel chair around and glaring at Roman. He abruptly stopped singing, and flinched at Logan’s tone. Logan’s expression softened, and he stared at his feet guiltily.

“Sorry, Roman, I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. I just want to get this project done,” Logan apologized, looking up. Roman got off the bed and gave Logan a smile. He then walked over to him and promptly climbed into his lap. Logan started to protest, but Roman silenced him by putting a finger to his lips.

“It’s okay, babe. Now, you have been working far too hard lately, and really need a break, don’t you think?” Roman murmured, moving his finger from Logan’s lips to softly caress his jaw.

“But-” Logan started, but was abruptly cut off by a quick kiss from Roman. Logan gave out a defeated sigh, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Roman grinned, and pressed his lips to Logan’s again.   


	21. I Want To Feel: Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 30: "What? You think you're the only one suffering?" for Analogical.

“What? You think you’re the only one suffering?” Logan blurted out suddenly. He and Virgil were hanging out on the couch in Logan’s room, with Virgil absentmindedly complaining about something Roman had said. Virgil stopped talking, and glanced over at Logan with concern.

“Are you okay, Logan?” Virgil asked.

“I’m sorry. Pretend I didn’t say anything,” Logan replied. Virgil frowned and scooted closer to Logan on the couch. He put a reassuring hand on his knee.

“Logan, it’s fine. Now tell me what’s wrong,” Virgil prodded.

“Nothing is wrong, Virgil,” Logan insisted softly.

“Logan, that is complete bullshit. Now tell me what’s wrong so I can help you,” Virgil insisted, his hand moving from Logan’s knee to his hands, which were folded in his lap.

“I’m tired of not feeling anything, Virgil. I mean, sometimes I have little spurts of emotion, but it’s never enough. I want to learn how to feel, Virgil,” Logan explained.

“Well, where do you want to start?” Virgil asked. Logan stared at Virgil in shock.

“You… actually want to help me?” Logan asked.

“Logan, I care… a lot… about you. Of course I want to help you,” Virgil said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. Logan’s heart was pounding out of his chest.

“Are- are you… implying that- that-” Logan stuttered.

“Yes, you idiot, I love you,” Virgil finished. Logan felt a strange fluttering sensation in his abdomen, and he felt strangely warm and fuzzy.

“Virgil… I feel… warm. And somewhat fuzzy and cozy inside. I also have a strange fluttering sensation in my stomach. Am I falling ill?” Logan asked. Virgil chuckled, and Logan felt the fluttering sensation once again.

“Logan, you’re happy because I said I love you,” Virgil replied, a grin across his face.

“I enjoy this feeling,” Logan said.

“Good. Logan, may I try something?” Virgil asked, leaning in closer. Logan’s breath caught in his throat. He nodded, and Virgil smiled softly. He brought his hand up to caress Logan’s cheek, then gently pulled him into a sweet and loving kiss. Logan’s brain seemed to short circuit for a moment, then he slowly kissed Virgil back. After a moment or two, they broke apart, and that’s when Logan realized he had climbed into Virgil’s lap. Virgil had one arm around Logan’s waist, while his other hand was gently tracing Logan’s jaw line. Logan had his arms looped around Virgil’s neck, and Virgil was staring up at him adoringly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to climb on top of you like that,” Logan apologized, starting to move. However, he was stopped by Virgil’s arm tightening around his waist.

“I don’t mind it, Logan,” Virgil murmured. He leaned in once more to place a soft, quick kiss onto Logan’s lips.

“Please, kiss me again,” Logan whispered.

“Gladly,” Virgil replied, and the distance between them closed once more.


	22. I Will Protect You: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: "I'll protect you no matter what... even if it kills me," for Prinxiety.

Roman often went on adventures in his realm. Which was nothing new. What was new, was that he and Virgil were dating now. And sometimes, he would take Virgil along on his adventures. Which Virgil… didn’t really like.

“Roman, do you have any idea how dangerous this is?” Virgil scolded in a whisper. The two of them were tiptoeing through the cave of a dragon-witch, with Roman in front of Virgil, sword at the ready.

“Virgil, my love, don’t worry. I’ll protect you, no matter what… even if it kills me,” Roman proclaimed, turning around to face Virgil. Unfortunately, his sudden outburst alerted the dragon-witch to their presence.

“Even if it kills you, Prince? My, with an offer like that, how can I refuse?” the dragon-witch crooned. Roman whirled around, but the dragon-witch was faster. She batted him aside with her claws, and he slammed into the cave wall.

“Roman!” Virgil shouted, trying to run to his side. Unfortunately, the dragon-witch got in his way. He scrambled backwards, tripping over a rock and falling flat on his back. The dragon-witch loomed over him, grinning evilly and displaying her wicked sharp teeth. 

Suddenly, the dragon-witch roared in pain. Virgil looked up to see Roman on top of her, sword deep in her back. She shook from side to side, trying to throw Roman off, but with no success. Roman clung on, stabbing her multiple times until she finally collapsed to the cave floor, dead. Roman then clumsily slid off of the dragon-witch’s back, nearly falling on his face when he got to the cave floor.

“Roman? Are you okay?” Virgil asked, running to his side.

“Of course, my love! I’m- uhhn,” Roman started, but suddenly his knees gave out. Virgil barely caught him before his face hit the floor.

“Roman, you are not okay,” Virgil scolded. Roman smiled weakly up at him.

“It’s merely a bruised rib or two! Maybe a concussion as well. But still, that’s nothing to-” Roman protested, but his sentence was cut off by a choked gasp of pain as Virgil pressed his hand to his side.

“Bruised rib, my ass. Judging by your reaction, you’ve got a broken rib,” Virgil scolded again, voice laced with concern.

“Sorry. But I did keep my promise, I protected you from the dragon-witch,” Roman pointed out.

“And I’m grateful for that. I just wish you’d be more careful. Do you think you can shift us back to your room?” Virgil asked. Roman nodded, then closed his eyes and focused. The walls of the cave began to melt away, and the body of the dragon-witch disappeared. Roman’s bedroom slowly came into view, and within seconds, every trace of the cave was gone, with Roman’s room replacing it. Roman gave Virgil a cocky smile that said “told you I could do it”, then promptly passed out. Virgil rolled his eyes and scooped Roman up and gently laid him on his bed.

“I love you Princey, but god, you’re an idiot,” Virgil muttered, then set to tending to his injuries, softly kissing Roman on the forehead once he was done.


	23. Sick Day: Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 43: "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," for Logicality.

Patton was not feeling his best. It felt as if someone was repeatedly pounding his skull, his nose was runny, his throat was scratchy and raw, and he kept switching from feeling cold to feeling overheated. But despite all of this, he continued on as if everything was normal. But of course, someone caught on to his predicament. That person, being his boyfriend Logan.

 

“Patton, are you alright? You don’t look well,” Logan asked him as they were walking down the hallway.

“Logan, I’m fine! I just have a little cold, is all,” Patton replied, his voice raspy.

“Are you sure? Maybe you should take the day off and rest,” Logan suggested.

“Logan, I’m fine,” Patton insisted, shaking his head vigorously. Unfortunately, doing so brought on a bout of dizziness, and Patton groaned and brought a hand to his head. Logan’s brow knitted with concern.

“Patton are you-” Logan began to ask, but cut off with a gasp when Patton’s knees suddenly gave out. He quickly caught Patton, and his eyes widened when he felt how unnaturally warm Patton was.

“Patton, you’re burning up! How long have you been like this?” Logan asked, shifting Patton in his arms so that he was carrying him. Logan’s worries only grew when Patton didn’t respond. His eyes were open, but they were glazed over and clouded with pain. Logan gently took Patton’s hand in his, and gently squeezed it, trying to gain some sort of response from Patton.

“Sweetheart, squeeze my hand if you can hear me,” Logan begged. At first, there was nothing, but then his hand was weakly squeezed. Logan let out a sigh of relief.

“H-hurts,” Patton rasped.

“What hurts, honey?” Logan asked, his hand unconsciously tightening around Patton’s.

“E-every-t-thing” he replied, his voice breaking off into a coughing fit.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you. Rest your voice, I’ll get you to your room,” Logan soothed, holding Patton close against his chest. He walked down the hallway, and into Patton’s room, then gently laid Patton down on the bed. When he pulled away, Patton whined and reached for him again.

“I’ll be right back, Patton. I’m just going to get a thermometer, some cold medicine, and water for you,” Logan assured him. Patton nodded and burrowed under the blankets, shivering slightly. Logan left Patton’s room, and returned with the said objects. He set the glass of water on the bedside table, along with the thermometer, and then carefully measured out the correct dose of cold medicine for Patton to take. He then handed the small measuring container to Patton, who reluctantly gulped it down. He wrinkled his nose and grimaced.

“Tastes bad,” he rasped. Logan smiled apologetically. 

“Sorry. Here, have some water, it’ll help get the taste out of your mouth,” Logan said, handing the glass to Patton. Patton accepted it, and took a few sips. He then handed the glass back to Logan, and snuggled down onto the bed.

“Don’t go to sleep yet, I have to take your temperature,” Logan reminded. He picked the thermometer up off of the bedside table, and gestured for Patton to open his mouth. Patton did, and Logan put it in. He closed his mouth, making sure the thermometer was underneath his tongue, and waited for a couple of seconds. A small beeping sound was heard, and Logan took the thermometer out of Patton’s mouth so he could read it. Logan frowned.

“101.2 degrees. My goodness Patton, why didn’t you say something?” Logan asked.

“Didn’t wan’ you ta worryy,” Patton muttered sleepily.

“I’m your boyfriend, Patton. It is my job to take care of you,” Logan pointed out.

“Sorry,” Patton said.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. Would you like me to stay?” Logan asked softly.

“But you’ll get sick,” Patton protested.

“Perhaps, but I know that you don’t like to be by yourself when you are not feeling your best,” Logan replied, softly kissing Patton on the forehead before climbing into bed beside him. Patton curled up next to him, nuzzling his head into his chest.

“Wha’ did I do to deserve youu,” he asked, then drifted off to sleep. Logan smiled, and kissed Patton on the forehead once more.

 

A few days later, Logan was lying on his bed, feeling absolutely miserable. He had all the same symptoms Patton had earlier that week, although his fever wasn’t as bad.

“Not to say I told you so Logan, but I told you so,” Patton chuckled as he fed Logan another spoonful of soup. Logan merely groaned in reply.

“Don’t worry, honey, it’ll be over in a few days,” Patton said, gently brushing aside a few strands of Logan’s hair.

“Love you,” Logan muttered. Patton grinned, and dropped a kiss to Logan’s temple.

“I love you too, Logan,” Patton replied.    


	24. Without My Heart: Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: "Don't you die on me," for Royality.  
> ((I'm so sorry guys))

It was supposed to be an ordinary adventure. It shouldn’t have gotten this bad. But here Roman was, sitting in the middle of an open field, with the corpse of a dragon off to his left, and Patton bleeding out in his arms. Why did Patton have to be so selfless? He had leapt in front of Roman right before the dragon had the chance to strike him, and the blow hit Patton instead. Patton’s agonized scream was still echoing in his mind. A watery cough from below him brought Roman back to the present. He looked down to see Patton, his heart- his love, coughing up blood.

“Patton, please- don’t you die on me,” Roman begged.

“S’okay, Roman. I’m jus’ glad you’re okay,” Patton croaked, his hand reaching up to caress Roman’s cheek.

“How can I be okay if my heart is gone?” Roman asked, voice wavering. Tears started to spill from his eyes, and Patton gently brushed them away with his thumb.

“I’m sorry, Roman. I love you,” Patton replied. Then, with one last shuddering breath, his eyes slipped closed, and his hand went limp.

“No! Please, no! Patton!” Roman cried out, breaking down and sobbing, clutching Patton’s body to his chest.

“I loved you too,” he whispered between sobs. But there was nothing Roman could do. His heart, the love of his life, was gone.


	25. Can't Speak: Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 43: "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," for Royality.  
> ((Here's some fluff to make up for the last chapter))

Roman was having about the worst week of his life. He had gotten a pretty nasty cold, and had all but lost his voice because of it. And his boyfriend, Patton, was insistent on him not using his voice and getting plenty of rest. Which Roman hated. He hated just sitting around and doing nothing, not even being able to talk or sing! He was feeling a lot better, but still, Patton made him rest.

It was now late at night, and Roman was lying in bed, with Patton snuggled up next to him. And Roman couldn’t get to sleep for the life of him. All of this rest had made  him antsy, and he was too restless to sleep. Suddenly, he felt Patton grasp his hand.

“Squeeze my hand if you can hear me,” Patton whispered, his breath tickling Roman’s ear. Roman squeezed his hand in reply.

“Can’t sleep, huh?” Patton asked. Roman nodded.

“How about this: I’ll go and make you some tea, and then we can watch Disney movies until you fall asleep,” Patton offered. Roman grinned, and leaned over to press a kiss to Patton’s forehead. Patton giggled in reply.

“I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll be right back, my prince,” Patton said, getting up from the bed and walking out of Roman’s room. He soon returned to Roman’s room, a streaming cup of tea in one hand, and a laptop in the other. He handed the steaming mug to Roman, who took it gratefully. Patton sat down on the bed next to Roman, and pulled Netflix up on the laptop.

“Do you wanna watch Tangled?” Patton offered. Roman nodded, and took a sip of his tea. Patton smiled and pulled up Tangled on the laptop. He set the laptop down on his lap, and motioned for Roman to cuddle up next to him. He did, setting his tea down on the bedside table, and smiled when Patton gently kissed him on the forehead. And soon, Roman drifted off to sleep.


	26. The Darkness: Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: "I'll protect you no matter what... even if it kills me," for Logicality.  
> ((There's some background Prinxiety in this btw))

There was a darkness spreading through the mindscape. And it was slowly taking out the sides, one by one. It took Virgil first, and the darkness grew. Roman tried to stop it, tried to avenge his love, but the darkness then took him too. Now all who were left was Logan and Patton. And Patton was terrified. Neither of them had any idea what this was doing to Thomas, but they couldn’t even check on him. The darkness was… blocking them from Thomas, somehow.

“Logan, I’m scared,” Patton whispered. The two of them were huddled in a corner, trying to hide from the darkness. Logan wrapped his arms around Patton and pulled him close against his chest.

“I’m scared too, Patton. But don’t worry, I’ll protect you no matter what… even if it kills me,” Logan murmured. He would not let anyone harm Patton.

“Dad… please… I can’t feel anything,” a distorted voice called out to them. Logan and Patton whipped their heads around to see Virgil standing a few feet away from them. But something was very wrong. Virgil seemed to be made of pure shadows, and his eyes were glowing purple.

“V-Virgil?” Patton croaked, eyes watering.

“Please Dad… help me,” the shadowy Virgil begged. Patton started to move towards Virgil, but was held back by Logan.

“Patton, that’s not actually Virgil. The darkness is trying to trick you,” Logan warned, holding Patton closer to him.

“What, you think that Padre can’t recognize his own son?” a taunting, echoey voice scoffed. Logan glanced up and saw a shadowy Roman, with his sword drawn and eyes glowing red.

“Roman?” Patton whispered, shaking and now full-on sobbing.

“Patton, please listen to me. They’re not real, they’re not actually here,” Logan pleaded. Patton didn’t listen, and broke free from Logan’s hold to run to shadow-Virgil. Shadow-Roman smirked, and lunged at Patton.

“No!” Logan screamed, and he jumped in front of Patton. Shadow-Roman’s sword pierced through his chest, and Logan let out a strangled scream of pain.

“Hmph. I guess killing the logical side first will have to do,” shadow-Roman said, his red eyes glinting with amusement. He harshly pulled the blade out of Logan’s chest, and Logan stumbled backwards onto Patton.

“Logan! Oh my god, oh my god,” Patton cried out, barely catching Logan and lowering him to the ground. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as his love was dying in his arms.

“At least I could keep you safe for a little while longer,” Logan croaked, one hand reaching up to brush away Patton’s tears.

“I should’ve listened, then you would have been safe too,” Patton protested.

“It’s alright Patton. I love you,” Logan replied. His eyes then slipped shut, and he became limp in Patton’s arms.

“No… NO!” Patton screamed. Then suddenly, Patton began to glow. He continued to glow brighter and brighter, until the whole mindscape was filled with a blinding light. The light subsided, and the darkness was gone. Virgil and Roman were still standing there, but no longer shadowy, and their eyes weren’t glowing. Roman dropped his still bloodied sword in shock, and he started to tremble slightly.

“Oh- oh god, what did I… no-” he rambled, falling to his knees and sobbing. Virgil ran to his side and kneeled beside him.

“Roman, it’s okay, it wasn’t you,” Virgil murmured, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close to his chest. Patton looked down at Logan and dared to hope. Maybe it would be okay. Virgil and Roman came back, why wouldn’t Logan? Minutes passed, and Logan stayed limp and unmoving.

“Please Logan, I loved you, what am I supposed to do without you?” Patton begged, tears falling down his cheeks once more. He leaned down and placed a soft farewell kiss onto Logan’s lips. Suddenly, Logan’s body jolted, and his eyes flew open. He drew in a deep breath of air, and Patton squealed in delight.

“Logan! I thought I lost you!” Patton cried out, hugging Logan close to his chest.

“I’m okay Patton, we’re all okay,” Logan replied, hugging Patton back. Patton pulled back slightly, then kissed Logan lovingly. When he pulled away, Logan was smiling softly.

“You did it, Patton, you saved us all,” Virgil said, walking over with his fingers laced with Roman’s. Patton blushed slightly.

“Guess I did,” Patton laughed to himself. He then kissed Logan again, just because he could.


	27. Accidental Confessions: Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 37: "Because I love you, god damn it!" for Logicality.

Patton was incredibly kind and supportive. And not that this was new information to Logan. It just seemed… particularly frustrating and confusing to him at this point. Patton was trying- key word here  _ trying _ \- to help Logan deal with emotions. And needless to say, it wasn’t going well.

“I’m sorry Patton, I just don’t think I’m ever going to be able to understand emotions,” Logan sighed, defeated.

“Nonsense, Logan! I’m sure you’ll get it eventually!” Patton replied, his eager voice hiding a hint of exasperation.

“Patton, you’ve explained a multitude of emotions to me, and I am no closer to understanding any of them. Why are you still trying so desperately to help me?” Logan asked.

“Because I love you, god damn it!” Patton shouted. Logan blinked, taken aback because of two things. One: Patton loved him?! And two: Patton swore?! Patton clapped a hand over his mouth, as if he had just become aware of what he had said.

“Oh my goodness, I didn’t mean to swear. But what I said still stands true,” he admitted bashfully.

“You… love me?” Logan asked, in shock.

“Logan, for possibly the smartest person I know, you really are dense. I’ve been flirting with you for how long now, and you’ve only just noticed?” Patton asked, giggling slightly. A blush spread across Logan’s face.

“I- I thought you were just being nice,” Logan stuttered. This time, it was Patton’s turn to blush.

“I guess that was my bad. Sorry, Logan,” Patton apologized.

“It’s alright. It’s my fault for not being good at reading emotions. And for the record, Patton? I think I love you too,” Logan confessed. Patton beamed, and leaned in to softly kiss Logan on the cheek. A smirk quirked up on Logan’s lips, and Patton cocked his head to the side, confused.

“You missed,” Logan murmured, reaching out to caress Patton’s cheek.

“I… what?” Patton whispered. Logan smiled, and leaned in to gently capture Patton’s lips with his. Patton made a soft, delicious sound, and reached up to run his fingers through Logan’s hair. And in that moment, Logan finally understood the emotions love, happiness, and satisfaction.  


	28. The Most Adorable Face: Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 35: "Why are you looking at me like that?" for Logicality.

Logan was reading an astronomy book in the living room of the mindscape. Or, at least, he was trying to. He could see Patton staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He was sitting on the other end of the couch, resting his face on his hands. The face he was making was akin to one he would make if he saw something adorable, like a small puppy. Logan sighed and closed his book.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Logan asked. Patton blinked and shook his head, confused.

“Oh geez, I didn’t realize I was staring at you, Logan!” Patton said sheepishly.

“Ah. Care to explain why you were looking at me as if I were an adorable creature of some sort?” Logan queried.

“It’s because you are adorable! You make the cutest face when you’re concentrating on something!” Patton replied. His eyes were lit up with a childlike wonder, and Logan smiled in spite of himself.

“I’m willing to bet that your elated face is much more adorable than my concentrating face,” Logan protested.

“Falsehood,” Patton giggled.

“Oh my god, just kiss already,” a voice drawled. Logan and Patton glanced over to see Virgil standing nearby, arms crossed and a smirk across his lips.

“Virgil!” Patton squeaked.

“Alright, alright, I know when I’m not wanted. I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it, then,” he teased, then walked out of the living room.

“Oh gosh, that was embarrassing,” Patton said, laughing half-heartedly. Logan let out a breath of amusement.

“Maybe. But I think Virgil had the right idea,” Logan replied, setting his book down and scooting closer to Patton on the couch. Patton’s blush returned and he started to lean in slightly. Logan smiled, and ghosted his lips over Patton’s, before firmly and lovingly pressing them to his. 


	29. Don't Get Yourself Killed: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26: "I'm not gonna let you get yourself killed!" and prompt 37: "Because I love you, god damn it!" for Prinxiety.

Virgil couldn’t believe how much of an idiot Roman was being. A dragon was loose in his realm, and Roman was determined to stop it. And yes, while it was a noble effort, it was also a stupid one.

“Virgil, I am going to go slay that dragon, whether you like it or not!” Roman protested, storming off to his realm. Virgil reached out and grabbed him by his red sash, forcefully halting Roman in his steps.

“I’m not gonna let you get yourself killed!” Virgil shouted. Roman looked surprised at Virgil’s sudden outburst.

“Why do you care so much?” Roman asked.

“Because I love you, god damn it!” Virgil snapped. Roman’s eyes widened in surprise, and Virgil felt his pulse skyrocket. Fuck. He had said that out loud. He let go of Roman’s sash, and started to back away. But Roman had other ideas. He reached out and grabbed Virgil by his jacket, and pulled him into a sweet but passionate kiss. Virgil’s brain short-circuited for a moment, but then he soon regained his senses and greedily devoured Roman’s lips. Much too soon for his liking, Roman pulled away. Virgil whined and tried to kiss him again, but Roman stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that. Now, my love, I need to go slay this dragon before it escapes my realm and harms you or one of the others,” Roman said firmly.

“Then I’m going with you. Someone has to make sure you don’t die,” Virgil insisted. Roman chuckled at that.

“Fair enough. What better first date than a grand adventure?” Roman replied, giving Virgil a dazzling grin. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“God, you’re such a dork,” he scoffed.

“Mmm, yeah, but you love me,” Roman pointed out.

“I did just confess that, didn’t I?” Virgil said.

“That you did, my dearest Virgil,” Roman murmured, softly kissing him again, before linking his fingers with Virgil’s and pulling him to his realm.


	30. Late Night Kisses: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 41: "Every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again," for Prinxiety.

It was the middle of the night when Virgil felt someone peppering soft kisses down the column of his neck. Strong yet gentle arms were around his waist, pulling him closer to the warmth beside him. That warmth, of course, being his boyfriend, Roman. Normally, Virgil would have appreciated this, but it was the middle of the night and he was trying to sleep.

“Babe, it’s late. Not that I don’t like this sudden affection, but I would like to sleep,” Virgil murmured. Roman pulled away slightly, a dazed grin on his face.

“Every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again,” Roman said, adoration shining in his eyes. Virgil laughed softly.

“You’re a sap,” Virgil teased, then pressed a gentle kiss to Roman’s lips.

“Maybe. Goodnight, Virgil,” Roman yawned, burying his nose in Virgil’s neck.

“Goodnight, my prince,” Virgil replied, running a hand through Roman’s hair, then drifting off to sleep once more.

 


	31. Make Me: Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: "Make me," for Logince.

Of all the people to fall in love with, Roman just had to fall in love with Logan, didn’t he? Sure, Logan was incredibly smart, and that was… honestly kinda hot, but it was also infuriating. Logan just always had to be right, didn’t he? He would never, ever shut up, it seemed, and it wasn’t until one fateful day that Roman finally managed to get him to stop talking.

“Oh, so I suppose you’re the logical side now, hmm? How would you know what is best for Thomas?” Logan snapped. Roman rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god, just shut up!” Roman fired back.

“Make me!” Logan retorted. A sly smirk came to Roman’s face.

“If you insist,” he replied, voice low and sultry. Logan opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by Roman grabbing his tie and yanking him into a fierce and passionate kiss. Logan let out a surprised moan, and tangled his hands in Roman’s hair, pushing them forward until Roman’s back hit the wall. Roman growled low in his throat, and pushed Logan away from him, spun them around, and slammed Logan against the wall and pinned him there. He crushed his lips against Logan’s once again, thrusting his tongue into Logan’s mouth and tangling it with his.

After what seemed like an eternity, Roman pulled away, panting and grinning like a madman. Logan’s hair was sticking up at odd angles, and his face was flushed. There was a dazed, confused look in his eyes, and Roman definitely thinks he could get used to that look.

“Have I finally rendered you speechless?” Roman teased.

“I- uhm… what?” Logan gasped. Roman chuckled and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Logan’s cheek.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Roman murmured.

“Falsehood,” Logan protested weakly. Roman sighed.

“Figures that I’d fall for the most stubborn man in the universe,” Roman muttered.

“Once again, falsehood. I believe the most stubborn man in the universe is you,” Logan replied, smirking.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Roman retorted. Logan chuckled.

“As you wish,” he murmured, leaning in to taste Roman’s lips once more.


	32. A Night In: Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not much of a chef... but I hope you like it,"

It was approaching their one year anniversary. And Logan wanted to make it special for him and Virgil. He knew Virgil wouldn’t appreciate something huge and extravagant for their anniversary, but Logan wanted to do something all the same. He managed to convince Roman and Patton to spend the night in Roman’s realm, so that he and Virgil could be alone.

Logan had the table set for two, with candles to create a “romantic atmosphere” as Roman had put it. Logan had also changed from his usual outfit into a navy blue suit with a white dress shirt, black tie, and brown dress shoes, all upon Roman’s insistence. Logan felt as if it was a bit much, but Roman was the fanciful side, and knew more about romance than he did. Roman also said he had made an outfit suggestion to Virgil, which made Logan a little nervous, but strangely excited as well.

He focused back on the pasta he was finishing up. The sauce and noodles were done, and all Logan needed to do was serve it. Logan had opted to make spaghetti, and he hoped that Virgil would like it. Logan then busied himself with plating the pasta, then pouring the sauce on top. He sprinkled a little cheese on top, and then proceeded to do the same thing for the other plate. Logan was so wrapped up in his task, that he hadn’t even noticed that Virgil had walked in.

“Lo, you did all of this for us?” Virgil’s voice came from behind him. Logan turned around, and he nearly dropped the pot that was used for the pasta. Virgil looked absolutely gorgeous. He wore a gray suit, with a light purple dress shirt, dark purple tie, and black dress shoes. He still had his dark eye makeup, but it was more subtle. Logan noticed that Virgil couldn’t quite keep his eyes off of Logan either, and he made a mental note to thank Roman for the advice later.

“Yes. I’m not much of a chef… but I hope you like it,” Logan replied. He briefly went into the kitchen to set down the pot, then came back out to Virgil. He walked over to him, and softly pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Happy Anniversary, Virgil,” he murmured once he pulled away. Virgil smirked slightly, then snaked an arm around Logan’s waist and tugged him closer to pull him into a deep kiss. His free hand gently caressed Logan’s cheek even as he was kissing him quite passionately. A soft, pleasured sound rose from the back of Logan’s throat, and he looped his arms around Virgil’s neck. Eventually, Virgil pulled away, leaving Logan slightly dizzy and breathless, but in the best way possible.

“Happy Anniversary, Logan,” Virgil replied, smiling and giving him another quick peck on the lips before sitting down at the table. And Logan couldn’t help grinning like an idiot at the man he loved so dearly.


	33. Movie Night: Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What? No, I wasn’t aiming for your hand. I was reaching for the, uh- popcorn,”

It was now a fairly normal to have movie nights in the mindscape. It happened at least once every week. What was strange about this week’s movie night, was that Roman seemed distracted. Logan had caught Roman looking at him several times already that night, and this puzzled Logan. They were watching The Lion King, which was arguably one of Roman’s favorites, and yet he was barely paying attention to it. Suddenly, Logan felt something warm and comforting on his hand. He looked down and saw that Roman had clasped his hand with his.

“Roman, are you holding my hand?” Logan asked quietly, not wanting to alert the others. Roman’s face flushed.

“What? No, I wasn’t aiming for your hand. I was reaching for the, uh- popcorn,” Roman stammered, letting go of Logan’s hand. Logan frowned slightly, his hand now feeling cold without the assuring warmth of Roman’s.

“Roman, we finished the popcorn a while ago,” Logan pointed out.

“Oh? Guess I forgot,” Roman replied, glancing away awkwardly.

“I didn’t say I minded it,” Logan said. Roman met his gaze again, eyes wide in shock.

“I… what?” Roman breathed out.

“I wouldn’t mind it if you held my hand. It felt nice,” Logan answered, and this time it was his turn to blush and look away. Roman smiled, and linked his fingers with Logan’s. Logan gave a small gasp in response, then shifted so he was sitting closer to Roman, and leaned his head on Roman’s shoulder. He then felt Roman’s lips brush against his forehead, and he felt a rush of warmth spread through him. Logan sighed contentedly, then continued to watch the movie, the comforting sound of Roman’s soft breathing lulling him off to sleep. 


	34. Can't Help But Stare: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hm? Oh sorry. I couldn't help but stare at you,"

Virgil was trying to enjoy a quiet day in the mindscape. Key word here: try. Sure, the mindscape actually was quiet, even with Roman sitting across from Virgil. Speaking of which, that was the reason Virgil felt… well, he wasn’t entirely sure how he felt. Uncomfortable? Confused? Annoyed? Maybe a mix of all three. Either way, Roman was watching Virgil this whole time. Virgil wasn’t even doing anything exciting! He was just scrolling through Tumblr, yet Roman was watching him like he was the most interesting thing in the world.

“Do you have a problem?” Virgil finally asked. Roman blinked and shook his head, as if he was coming out of a daze. Huh. Maybe he had just been staring off into space, and hadn’t realized that he was staring at an actual person?

“Hm? Oh sorry. I couldn’t help but stare at you,” Roman replied, a coquettish smile curling his lips. Well, that answered that question.

“You’re creeping me out,” Virgil huffed, trying (and failing) to hide his blush.

“Sorry, Virge. It’s not my fault you’re so gorgeous,” Roman teased, but his expression was soft and sincere. Virgil’s already vibrant blush grew deeper, and he shrunk into his hoodie slightly.

“Shut up,” he protested weakly.

“As you wish, but what I said still stands true,” Roman replied, then started to leave the room.

“Wait!” Virgil blurted out. Roman stopped, and looked at him quizzically.

“You- you can stay. I actually didn’t mind hanging out with you. The staring thing just made me feel… well, anxious,” Virgil stammered. Roman smiled softly, then sat down next to Virgil, their shoulders brushing.

“Is this okay?” Roman asked, voice low. Virgil nodded, and leaned against him. And just like that, his worries faded away.


	35. Then Don't Stop: Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The problem is,” he said as he leaned in, “if I kissed you, I don't think I'd be able to stop.”  
> I saw this prompt, and Logince immediately came to mind.

Logan was… distracted. No matter what he tried, he couldn’t seem to focus on his work. He spent hours in his room, pen idly scratching out words on paper, only for Logan to go back and scribble them out. He let out a long sigh, hands running through his hair. He glanced over on his clock on the wall. It was nearly 2 AM, and he hadn’t made any progress. Perhaps if he took a short break, grabbed a drink of water, or perhaps a small snack, he would be able to focus. Yes, that’s what he would do. Logan crept out of his room, careful to not wake up the others. Patton would most surely disapprove of Logan staying up so late, as would Virgil, and Roman would complain of not getting enough “beauty sleep”.

The logical trait crept down to the kitchen, surprised to see someone standing there. He froze, wondering if it was Patton or Virgil, but then saw that it was only Roman. He let out a sigh of relief at the knowledge that he would most likely not be receiving a lecture about working so late.

“Hi there, specs! What are you doing up?” Roman asked quizzically. The prince wasn’t in his usual regalia, but instead a loose black t-shirt and red pajama pants. As Logan walked closer, he noted that the pajama pants had little crowns patterned on them.

“I’ve been working on a project all night. I merely came down to get a glass of water. Why are you awake?” Logan replied, stepping around Roman to get to the cupboard.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Roman shrugged. Logan frowned, pausing in his movements.

“Oh? Is everything alright?” Logan asked, resuming his task of getting a glass down from the shelf in the cupboard.

“Yes. I’ve just been… distracted, recently,” Roman said.

“Hm. I too, have felt distracted. It’s the reason why I’m up so late. I can’t seem to get any work done,” Logan said dismissively. He then walked over to the sink, filling his glass with water. Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Logan, you work yourself far too hard. What was the last time you got any proper sleep?” Roman said, tone wavering with an emotion Logan couldn’t recognize. Logan turned around, and the look in Roman’s eyes was something that shook Logan to his core. Concern was residing in Roman’s soft brown eyes, and there was something… else as well. It almost seemed like… admiration? Love? Or was it something bad? Logan internally cursed himself for not being able to understand emotions.

“I- erm- Roman…” Logan trailed off. Why did Roman’s gaze cause Logan’s words to catch in his throat?

“That’s what I thought. Logan, you need rest!” Roman chided. Logan shook his head, confused.

“I’m used to hearing this spiel from Patton, sometimes even Virgil. This behavior seems… unlike you, Roman,” Logan said. Hurt flashed in Roman’s eyes for the briefest of seconds.

“You think that I don’t care about you?” Roman asked quietly.

“I- what?” Logan stammered. Well, there went his words again.

“Because I assure you, it’s quite the opposite,” Roman murmured. A squeak involuntarily left Logan’s lips. Roman chuckled lightly, eyes slipping down to glance at Logan’s lips, then flicking back up to look him in the eyes. A realization then dawned on Logan, and he set his glass down on the counter.

“Roman, do you… harbor romantic feelings towards me?” Logan asked, voice a shaky whisper. Roman laughed nervously.

“I- erm- yes. But I understand if you don’t feel the same way,” Roman replied, eyes downcast. Logan’s hand reached out, almost against his will, and gently caressed Roman’s cheek. Roman’s eyes shot up, surprised.

“Roman, may I-” he was cut off by Roman speaking up.

“The problem is,” he said as he leaned in, “if I kissed you, I don't think I'd be able to stop.”

“Then don't stop,” Logan blurted. Roman surged forward and pressed his lips to Logan's. An soft, involuntary sound escaped Logan's lips as he wound his fingers into Roman's hair, tugging him closer. Roman smirked against Logan's mouth, one arm wrapping around his waist and the other hand cupping his face. He tilted Logan's head slightly, deepening the kiss and causing Logan to melt into the creative side.

Roman pulled away sometime later, grinning like an idiot and holding Logan close in his arms. Logan was breathless, and his knees felt wobbly. He blamed it on the lack of sleep. It definitely wasn’t because he was so love-struck. Definitely not.

“I would kiss you some more, but you need sleep,” Roman said.

“I thought I told you not to stop,” Logan murmured, pulling Roman in for another kiss. Roman kissed back for the briefest of moments, but his concern for the other man far outweighed his want to kiss him. So he pulled away, fixing Logan with a stern stare. Logan sighed in defeat.

“Fine. I suppose I should get some rest,” Logan sighed, reluctantly pulling away from Roman. Roman smiled, and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

“Then I shall see you in the morning, my love,” Roman replied. Logan blushed deeply, then left the kitchen, after bidding Roman a sheepish “goodnight”. And Logan went to bed, dreaming of his prince.


	36. His Detective: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7: “I’ve missed you” kiss  
> 9: “War’s End” kiss  
> A prinxiety law enforcement au and human au

Roman paced back and forth in the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Virgil. Life with Virgil was simply wonderful, if not nerve-wracking. Virgil was a detective in the city they lived in, and recently a case obtained all of his attention. He had barely been home over the past few days. In the brief moments he had talked to Virgil, he had said that he and the rest of his team were very close to solving the case.

For about the third time in the last hour, Roman glanced at the door. Recently, he had taken to waiting for Virgil to come home. However, he would always end up falling asleep on the couch while waiting for Virgil to come home. But not tonight. Tonight, he was determined to stay awake.

Suddenly, the sound of a key unlocking the front door to their apartment. Roman’s head shot up, and his pacing halted. The door opened to a reveal a very tired but very satisfied looking Virgil. Roman briskly walked over to Virgil, and pulled him into a sweet and tender kiss. Virgil let out a startled “mrph!” beneath the kiss, but then kissed him back. Virgil started to pull away, smiling softly. Roman made a disgruntled sound of disappointment, and Virgil laughed slightly.

“I haven’t even closed the door yet, Roman,” Virgil said.

“Oh,” Roman replied sheepishly. He pulled away from Virgil, who then closed the door. He set his keys and bag down, then turned back to Roman. Virgil walked over to Roman and pulled him into a warm embrace, burying his face in the crook of Roman’s neck.

“My team and I solved the case, brought that sick bastard to justice,” Virgil murmured, beginning to press soft kisses against Roman’s throat. Roman hummed contentedly.

“I’m proud of you, darling. And I’m happy you’re home. I missed you,” Roman said. Virgil chuckled, and began to kiss his way up Roman’s neck. Once he had reached Roman’s jaw, he pulled away to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

“I can tell. Now, where were we?” Virgil asked. Before Roman could reply, Virgil leaned forward and kissed Roman deeply. Roman made a soft sound of delight, and Virgil drank it in, arms securely around Roman’s waist. Roman’s hands flew up to tangle in Virgil’s hair as he greedily kissed Virgil back. Oh, how he had missed his brave, cunning, and simply wonderful detective.  


	37. I Thought I Was Gonna Lose You: Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: "I almost lost you" kiss  
> Analogical, superhero AU

Virgil flew back to the home base in a hurry, storms following him as his thoughts spiraled into panic. He knew this job, being a superhero, was dangerous, but he wasn’t prepared for Patton’s usual cheery voice to come through the communicator with a worried and terrified tone.

“Virgil, get back to home base, Logan got hurt in an attack on the city,” Patton had said, and Virgil was flying back as quickly as he could. Virgil and his friends, Patton, Roman, and Logan (although, at this point it was safe to say that he and Logan were more than friends), were a team of superheroes. Virgil was Thunderclap, a superhero with control over storms; Patton was Aves, a superhero with wings and healing abilities; Roman was the Knight, a superhero with a powerful robotic suit that looked like medieval armor; and Logan was Specter, a superhero with telekinesis.

Virgil had left the city a few hours earlier, to assist a nearby town with an issue with some sort of “storm spirit”, as the superstitious locals said. Virgil, or “Thunderclap”, was asked to come and deal with the issue. As it turned out, the “storm spirit” was merely a child with overactive superpowers. Virgil had saved the day, and was going to offer to help the kid gain control over their powers, when Patton had suddenly called. Virgil left in a hurry, telling the child that he would return.

When Virgil finally arrived at home base, he was terrified that he was too late. What if Logan’s injuries were worse than he thought? What if Patton couldn’t heal him in time? What if- Virgil’s thoughts were suddenly cut off with Patton rushing towards him, wings out and white feathers ruffled. He looked very drained, and Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“It took a lot out of me, but Logan’s okay,” Patton said, breathless.

“Patton, you shouldn’t overexert yourself like that. Go get some rest,” Virgil said.

“But Roman needs help with making sure the people in the city are okay,” Patton protested. Virgil’s lips pressed together in a firm line, and he put a hand on Patton’s shoulder.

“Roman can handle himself. He’ll call us if he needs us,” Virgil assured him. Patton gave a defeated sigh, then nodded.

“Okay, I’ll rest for a bit,” he said, folding his wings against his back. Virgil sighed in relief.

“Good. Now, I’m going to go check on Logan,” Virgil said, and he walked off to the med bay. His heart was racing in his chest. Patton had said Logan was okay, but that didn’t change the fact that Virgil had almost lost Logan.

Virgil reached the med bay, and saw Logan sitting on one of the tables there. Bandages were wrapped around his chest, and he was staring down at it and idly fiddling with the bandages. His head shot up when he heard Virgil’s footsteps, and he gave a sheepish smile. Virgil crossed the distance between them in a few strides, and before Logan could say anything, Virgil gently took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Logan gave out a surprised gasp, but kissed him back, fingers twining into Virgil’s windblown locks.

“I thought I was gonna lose you,” Virgil murmured when he pulled away.

“I’m fine, dearest. Just a little banged up,” Logan replied. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“So, who managed to take down the great Specter?” Virgil teased. Logan huffed out a laugh.

“Some egotistical maniac was controlling a giant robot. It could move faster than I anticipated,” Logan answered, embarrassed.

“Well, I suppose that’s not as bad as finding out that the so-called ‘storm spirit’ was really a kid with out of control superpowers,” Virgil shrugged. Logan let out a light laugh at that.

“You didn’t get hurt, did you?” Logan asked, concern written over his features.

“I’m fine, Logan,” Virgil replied. Logan raised an eyebrow.

“You almost died, and you’re lecturing me about injuries? Honestly Logan, I’m fine!” Virgil insisted.

“I haven’t even begun to lecture, Virgil,” Logan scoffed.

“No, but you were going to. Now please, let me kiss your stupid face again, because you scared me half to death,” Virgil replied. Logan smiled, an amused twinkle in his eyes, and pressed his lips to Virgil’s once more. 


	38. Exhausted Parent: Moxiety (Familial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23: Exhausted parents kiss

Patton had just about had enough. Due to a mishap on one of Roman’s adventures, Virgil was now a toddler. And sure, it was adorable at first to see Patton’s strange dark son so sweet and tiny, but now it was driving him to his wit’s end! Patton was left alone to take care of the little guy, since Roman was trying to find a way to change him back, and Logan was assisting Thomas with something in the real world.

“C’mon Virge, it’s time for a nap,” Patton sighed. He was trying to get Virgil to sleep for the past hour, but nothing was working.

“Nooo! I don’t wanna sleep, Pat-Pat!” Virgil whined. He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Patton. Patton let out a long sigh. So much for trying to get Virgil to sleep. Unless… suddenly, Patton had an idea.

“Well, okay, kiddo. How about we watch a movie, instead?” Patton asked. Virgil’s eyes immediately brightened at this.

“Can we watch Nightmare Before Christmas?” he asked shyly. Patton smiled softly.

“Of course we can, Virge! Go on to the living room, we’ll cozy up with blankets and watch it,” Patton said. Virgil then toddled off, and Patton followed after him, only stopping to help Virgil get his blanket and black cat plushie.

They soon reached the living room, and Virgil settled down on the couch while Patton pulled up Netflix and put on Nightmare Before Christmas. Patton then sat on the couch next to Virgil, who shyly snuggled up to him as the opening song began.

After a few minutes into the movie, Patton glanced down at the tiny anxious side cuddling him. Virgil was fast asleep, one arm clutching his cat plushie to his chest while the other clung to Patton. Patton smiled, leaned down, and placed a kiss onto Virgil’s forehead. His plan had worked, and Patton slowly felt himself drifting off to sleep. It had been quite the day.


	39. Jealous: Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26: jealous kiss

Roman walked down the hallway, whistling a joyful tune and holding a bouquet of blue roses. It was his and Logan’s one month anniversary, and Roman had gone back and forth between ideas to spend it with him. Roman eventually decided to keep it simple, and had everything set up in his realm for a lovely picnic dinner, which was to be followed by stargazing. It was going to be perfect. He walked up to Logan’s door, which was open a sliver. Roman gave a light knock, pushing the door open, only to see his boyfriend hugging Patton. A flash of emotions flew through Roman. Sure, Patton hugged everyone, but walking in on it… it- and Roman almost hated himself for feeling this way- made Roman feel slightly jealous.

“Thanks for the help, Logan!” Patton said cheerily, pulling away from Logan. He walked out of the room, smiling at Roman as he brushed past him. Roman raised an eyebrow at Logan, then started to walk towards him.

“Patton needed some advice, on what to do for Virgil. Their anniversary is coming up as well, apparently,” Logan explained. Roman said nothing, but simply set the roses down on a table in Logan’s room, then proceeded to pull Logan into a heated and passionate kiss. Logan made a small sound of surprise, but greedily kissed him back, one hand resting on his chest while the other tangled in Roman’s hair. Roman’s arms circled around his waist, and, without breaking the kiss, lowered Logan into a dip. Logan gave out a surprised “mmph!” and the hand that was once simply resting on his chest now clutched at his red sash. Roman broke away, grinning down at his love.

“Seeing me engaging in a hug with Patton… that didn’t make you jealous, did it, Roman?” Logan asked, smirking slightly. Roman almost dropped him in spite.

“Can’t a guy kiss his boyfriend without being questioned for it?” Roman sighed, pulling Logan back up.

“I didn’t say I minded the kiss,” Logan murmured. Roman grinned, and pressed his lips to Logan’s again. Logan gladly reciprocated the kiss, but he pulled away far too soon for Roman’s liking. He tried to lean in again, but was stopped by Logan’s serious but loving expression.

“Roman, you know I love you, correct?” Logan asked. Roman’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Yes, of course I do. And I love you as well,” Roman replied.

“I know you do. And since you know that I love you, then you must realize that there is no logical reason to get jealous over a hug from Patton,” Logan said softly, hand caressing Roman’s cheek. Roman leaned into the touch, humming contentedly.

“As usual, you are right, love. Sorry for doubting you,” Roman apologized sheepishly.

“It’s quite alright, Roman. Now, what did you have planned for today?” Logan asked, giving Roman a quick peck on the lips.

“You’re going to love it, Logan. Now come along, adventure awaits!” Roman said excitedly, taking his boyfriend by the hand and tugging him along to realm. And Logan let himself be pulled along, smiling softly at the man he loved.


	40. In His Arms: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you please do the prompt "Dying kisses" with Prinxiety (Roman being the one who dies)? I need some good ole' angst. I'm ready for a heartbreak" - Tumblr anon 
> 
> Dying kisses: A holds B in their arms, panicked, crying. Murmurs of “no, no, no.” Salt on their lips from tears. Voice cracking. Holding on tightly to their shirt, their shoulder, their hand, roughly pulling them against their body, anything to try and keep them tethered to this earth. Kissing them as they die (“no. No, stay awake—“), Kissing them once more even with the life has left their body (No. God, come back. Please, come back. Please, look at me, I’m right here”).

Virgil was shaking, Roman lying limply in his arms. This wasn’t supposed to happen, it was just another one of his quests, nothing bad was supposed to happen, Roman shouldn’t have gotten hurt. But nothing could ever go the way Virgil wanted it to, could it?

Roman had deep gashes across his chest and abdomen, and blood was gushing from them profusely. Virgil knew that there was no hope. But he didn’t want it to be true. How was he supposed to live without Roman?

He hadn’t even realized that he was crying until Roman weakly reached up and brushed away a few stray tears from his face. Virgil looked down at Roman, whose eyes were barely staying open, but yet he still smiled weakly.

“I love you,” Roman croaked.

“No please, Roman hold on, you’re going to be fine,” Virgil stuttered, tears spilling from his eyes tenfold.

“I’m so sorry Virgil. But you’ll be okay. You’re so strong Virgil, I love you so much,” Roman said, his hand still resting on Virgil’s cheek.

“I love you too,” Virgil choked out. With the last of his strength, Roman leaned up, and pressed his lips to Virgil’s. Virgil kissed him back, tears streaming steadily down his cheeks. The kiss was desperate and bittersweet, and Virgil never wanted it to end. He wanted Roman to live, he wanted to get into silly arguments with him, wanted to banter back and forth, wanted to cuddle him, wanted to hear him sing. But Roman pulled away, and fell limp in Virgil’s arms, eyes slipped shut.

“No- no please, Roman wake up, please, come back to me- please no!” Virgil sobbed, pulling Roman against his chest and clutching him tightly. Virgil sobbed, cried out, asking for the universe to take him instead, but it was too late. His prince, his Roman, was gone.


	41. Kitchen Escapades: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23: "What's cookin' good lookin'?"

Roman walked into the mindscape’s kitchen, fully expecting to see Patton making dinner. However, he was very surprised to see his boyfriend, Virgil, standing at the stove, stirring a pot of something that smelled absolutely delicious. With a slight smile on his face, Roman walked up to Virgil and leaned on the counter next to the stove. Virgil either didn’t see him, or simply ignored him, because he said nothing. Well, that simply wouldn’t do!

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Roman asked, giving a playful wink. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“We have the same face, you dork,” Virgil scoffed.

“I know what I said, dearest. But I am curious as to what you are making. I was very surprised to see you at the stove, instead of Patton,” Roman said. Virgil chuckled low in his throat.

“Patton came down with something. It took both me and Logan to get him to rest. I insisted I would make dinner, instead of Patton. It’s his pasta recipe,” Virgil explained.

“Oh! Let me try some!” Roman exclaimed, reaching his hand towards the pot.

“Hey! It’s not done cooking yet, you’re going to get food poisoning,” Virgil said, swatting away his hand.

“Oh, so now that Patton’s sick, you become the overprotective parent?” Roman teased. Virgil laughed slightly.

“Someone’s got to keep you idiots out of trouble,” Virgil replied. The slight insult completely went over Roman’s head, as he was far too distracted by Virgil’s light smile. It was so rare to see the anxious side truly smile, and Roman found himself mesmerized by it whenever it did happen. Roman loved seeing his boyfriend feel comfortable enough to come out of his shell and smile.

“Um… hello? Earth to Princey?” Virgil asked, smile melting off of his face.

“You’re so gorgeous when you smile,” Roman sighed in a lovestruck daze. A deep blush began to spread over Virgil’s face, and he nearly dropped the spoon he was using to stir the pasta in shock.

“Sh-Shut up,” Virgil stuttered, trying to make himself busy with stirring the pasta. Roman smiled, and straightened up, no longer leaning on the counter. He walked over to stand behind Virgil, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Virgil let out a slight squeak, but didn’t tell Roman to move.

“I meant it, you know. I do love seeing you smile. It makes me happy to see that you’re happy,” Roman murmured, pressing soft kisses to Virgil’s neck between words.

“Ro, I’m trying to make dinner,” Virgil protested. But even as he was speaking, he began to lean into Roman’s embrace slightly.

“Hmm. So?” Roman murmured, lightly nipping at Virgil’s neck now. Virgil gave a defeated sigh, and set the spoon down. He turned around in Roman’s arms, forcing him to move away from his neck. He then cupped Roman’s face with his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss that had Roman’s brain short-circuiting. His arms tightened around Virgil’s waist, trying to bring him closer. A few moments later, Virgil pulled away, and smirked at the slight whine Roman let out.

“Is that enough to hold you over until after dinner?” Virgil murmured, a slight lilt to his voice. Roman let out a huff of indignation, then quickly pressed his lips to Virgil’s again. He pulled away soon after, giving Virgil a dazzling grin.

“That should do it,” Roman said, letting go of Virgil.

“You’re such a drama queen,” Virgil scoffed, turning back to the stove.

“You know you love me,” Roman replied, walking over to lean against the counter once more.

“Do I know that?” Virgil asked, causing Roman to freeze. Virgil huffed out a laugh at his boyfriend’s expression.

“Yes, yes I do,” Virgil finished, giving Roman a smile that made him want to melt. So much so that Roman decided not to comment on the fact that Virgil had quoted Zootopia. Instead, he smiled back at his boyfriend, and continued to idly chat with him until dinner was ready.


	42. Feeling Worthless: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: “I love you, please don’t go.”  
> Prompt 6: “You make every day worth living.”

Virgil walked down the hallway of the mindscape, on his way to Roman’s room. He and Roman were actually becoming friends, and Virgil couldn’t deny that maybe his feelings towards the creative side were drifting towards romantic. He knew that he should do something about those feelings, but frankly, Virgil was terrified to. So he decided the best idea at this point was to just work on being friends. That was a lot less stressful. Virgil soon reached the door to Roman’s room, and knocked on it. He frowned when there was no response.

“Roman?” Virgil asked. Still no response. Virgil started to feel anxious. What if something was wrong? What if Roman was hurt and couldn’t answer? Suddenly, Virgil heard soft sniffling coming from inside Roman’s room. And with that, Virgil quietly but quickly opened the door. Upon entering, he saw Roman on his bed, back against the headboard and knees pulled up to his chest. His arms were wrapped around himself, he was shaking slightly, and tears were streaming down his face. Virgil gasped, and Roman’s head shot up in surprise.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Can I come over to you?” Virgil asked. Roman nodded shakily, and Virgil walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

“Is it alright if I touch you?” Virgil asked. Roman didn’t say anything, but instead launched himself at Virgil, hugging him tightly and sobbing.

“I-I’m s-s-so fucking useless. N-n-no good id-deas. I- I only c-cause Thomas heart-t-b-break-k,” Roman stuttered, barely able to speak through his sobs. Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman, one hand rubbing soothing circles into his back, while the other gently carded through his hair.

“That’s not true. You have so many good ideas, Roman. And without you, Thomas wouldn’t have any dreams or ideas at all,” Virgil said.

“Better to not have dreams then to be crushed when they don’t come true,” Roman sniffled. Virgil frowned.

“Hey now, I’m the negative one here, and even I don’t believe that. Dreams are worth having,” Virgil replied.

“What? Why?” Roman asked quietly.

“Because what’s the point of living if you don’t have dreams? If you don’t have anything to look forward to, to strive for?” Virgil asked.

“I- I guess you’re right,” Roman sighed, his hold loosening on Virgil. Virgil took this as a sign that Roman didn’t want to be cuddled anymore, and started to pull away.

“W-wait! I love you, please don’t go,” Roman blurted, arms tightening around Virgil. Virgil’s face went bright red at Roman’s words.

“I- um. What?” Virgil stuttered. Roman’s face went pale.

“Shit. I said that out loud, oh god why am I an idiot. You probably hate me… fuck why did I say that out loud,” Roman rambled. Virgil let go of Roman to cup his face in his hands.

“H-hey, look at me, Roman. You’re not an idiot. I was just surprised, is all,” Virgil said, face inches from Roman’s.

“What?” Roman breathed. Virgil took a deep breath.

“Roman, you make every day worth living,” Virgil replied. Roman’s eyes flew wide. He started to lean closer, but stopped.

“Virgil, may I kiss you?” Roman asked shyly. Virgil nodded, and Roman gave him a soft smile before pressing his lips to Virgil’s. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and Virgil felt like there were fireworks going off in his head. Roman’s arms looped around Virgil’s neck, and he climbed into Virgil’s lap. When the two of them broke away a few moments later, Roman was smiling, and Virgil could see a glimmer of the brave, confident prince he knew and loved shining though.

“I- um… heh,” Virgil rambled, breaking off into soft laughter.

“Yeah,” Roman breathed out, gazing down at Virgil.

“You doing okay?” Virgil asked.

“I’m… not really sure how to answer that. I still feel kind of… worthless… but I do feel a lot better than before,” Roman replied, eyes downcast.

“It’s okay. We all have bad days. But we’ll get through it. Together,” Virgil said. Roman smiled.

“Together,” he agreed, leaning in to kiss Virgil once more.


	43. Jealousy Is Illogical: Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 99: "I fell in love with you, not them."

Logan resisted the urge to sigh. It was highly illogical to be jealous. Patton was only being a good father figure to Roman and Virgil by helping them. Just because he was spending more time with them than Logan was no reason to be jealous. But all the same, Logan was envious of all the time the others got to spend with his boyfriend. He shuffled through the papers on his desk, trying to push aside the- Logan resisted a shudder- emotions.

Suddenly, the door to Logan’s room opened, and Patton came walking in. He was smiling brightly, as always, and he walked over to Logan. He came up and hugged him from behind, dropping a kiss onto his head.

“Hi, honey. What’s the last time you took a break?” Patton asked. Logan let out an indignant huff.

“Patton, I’m trying to work,” Logan snapped. Patton flinched at Logan’s tone, and Logan immediately felt guilty.

“I- I’m sorry Patton. I just need to get this done,” Logan sighed. Patton frowned, and pulled away from Logan.

“Sweetheart, is everything okay? You seem kinda… snippy today,” Patton asked.

“Everything is fine. Why don’t you go help Roman or Virgil. You seem to be with them a lot recently,” Logan replied evenly.

“Logan… you aren’t jealous… are you?” Patton asked cautiously. Logan spun his swivel chair around to face Patton.

“Jealousy is illogical. You are only doing what is in your nature, which is being kind. I should have no reason to be envious because you are with the others more,” Logan blurted, words spilling from his mouth before he could stop them. Patton’s expression softened at Logan’s words.

“Oh Logan… I didn’t mean to make you feel neglected,” Patton said softly. Guilt was laid deep in his features, and Logan felt like an idiot. He didn’t mean to make Patton feel this way.

“Patton, please don’t blame yourself. You are such a loving person, and I should have realized that instead of feeling jealous,” Logan replied.

“Logan, I fell in love with you, not them. I should have made time for you. Now, you are overworking yourself. I recommend cuddles and a nap,” Patton said matter-of-factly.

“Patton…” Logan trailed off. Before he could protest further, Patton climbed into his lap, and pressed soft kisses to his forehead, cheeks, and nose, before finally placing one on Logan’s lips. He pulled away slightly, and Logan tried to pull him in again, but Patton firmly placed a hand on his chest.

“Ah-ah-ah! If you want more kisses, you’re going to have to take a break!” Patton scolded playfully. Logan gave a defeated sigh.

“Fine. I suppose I have been working rather long,” Logan conceded. Patton hummed in agreement, then kissed Logan again.


	44. You're Safe With Me: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13: "I won't let anyone hurt you, you're safe with me."

It was a few days after Virgil had ducked out, and Roman was determined to get to know the anxious side better. So his best idea for that was to take Virgil on an adventure in the kingdom in his realm. But naturally, Virgil was anxious.

“Roman, I’m not sure if this is such a good idea,” Virgil said.

“Oh come on, Anx- er- Virgil! It’ll be fun!” Roman insisted.

“Look Princey, what if a dragon-witch or something attacks us? Or something worse! What if-” Virgil was cut off by Roman placing his hands on his shoulders.

“Virgil, I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me,” Roman said firmly, looking Virgil in the eyes. A slight blush colored Virgil’s cheeks, and he swallowed nervously.

“I- um… thank you,” Virgil managed. Roman gave him a soft smile in response, which made butterflies flutter in Virgil’s stomach.

“You’re welcome. Now, come on! Adventure awaits!” Roman exclaimed, grabbing Virgil’s hand and tugging him along. And Virgil marveled at the way his fingers seemed to perfectly interlock with Roman’s. Normally, he would have made a snarky remark about them holding hands, but he didn’t mind it. In fact, Virgil found himself craving more contact with the prince. And he hoped that maybe, just maybe, that Roman felt the same way about Virgil, as Virgil felt about him.


	45. Cold Nights: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: "I'll keep you warm."

Virgil let out a long sigh. Curse their frigid apartment. The heat wasn’t working. Again. And it was the middle of winter! He walked back to the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend, Roman, to tell him the bad news.

“Heat isn’t working again. We really need to call the landlord and get this figured out,” Virgil sighed. Roman rolled over in bed, and reached out his arms towards Virgil.

“C’mere. I’ll keep you warm,” Roman muttered sleepily. Virgil let out a small laugh, and climbed into bed beside his boyfriend. Roman hummed in contentment, and pulled Virgil into his arms. Virgil pressed a kiss to Roman’s forehead, and began to fall asleep.

“Night, Roman,” Virgil yawned.

“Goodnight, my love,” Roman replied. And with that, the two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms, feeling warm despite their chilly apartment.


	46. Never Could Forget You: Moxiety (Familial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 89: "I could never forget you."

Virgil sat anxiously on the steps to his house. He was a senior in high school, and graduation was tomorrow. And he wasn’t sure if he was ready. He had big plans for his post-high school life. He was going to be studying abroad all over Europe, to learn about architecture. But Virgil was scared. He was terrified to leave Dad and Pop, and he was afraid that once he left, no one would care that he left, or even remember him.

“Hey kiddo. Figured you’d be out here,” a voice said behind him. Virgil glanced over his shoulder, and saw his Dad, Patton.

“Hi Dad,” Virgil sighed. Patton walked over and sat down next to Virgil on the step.

“So… tomorrow's the big day, huh?” Patton said.

“Yup,” Virgil replied. Patton put a hand on his shoulder.

“How are you feeling about it? You excited? Nervous?” Patton asked. Virgil just shrugged. There was silence for a moment.

“I'm terrified,” Virgil said softly.

“Of what, Virge?” Patton asked soothingly.

“Of being forgotten,” Virgil whispered. Patton's expression shifted from sweet and encouraging to rather melancholy. He pulled Virgil into a one-armed hug.

“I could never forget you, Virgil,” Patton assured him.

“I know you wouldn’t, Dad,” Virgil replied. He hugged Patton back briefly, and then pulled away.

“Feeling better?” Patton asked. Virgil gave him a small smile.

“Yeah, thanks Dad,” Virgil said.

“Good. Now, your Pop said he was going to try and make dinner tonight. Now I know he claims that cooking is ‘like science’ and that he ‘should be good at it’, but we both know that’s not true. Let’s go inside before he burns something, huh?” Patton offered, grinning slightly. Virgil laughed, and nodded.

“Yeah. Let’s go inside. Oh, and Dad?” Virgil asked, standing up. Patton stood up as well, eyebrow raised at his son’s question.

“Yeah, Virge?” he asked.

“I love you and Pop. A lot. And I’m gonna miss you,” Virgil said, eyes watering a bit. Patton smiled with tearful eyes.

“I love you too, kiddo. Let’s go inside,” Patton said, putting an arm around Virgil’s shoulders. And Virgil no longer felt quite so alone.


	47. Not That Easy: Analogical (Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 97: "It's not that easy."

“Virgil, I’m afraid I’m having trouble understanding your current emotions. Do you think you could explain them again?” Logan asked for what felt like the billionth time. He merely had wanted to help his friend, but it wasn’t going well. Curse his inability to interpret what others were feeling.

“I just… feel anxious. There’s nothing to be anxious about, but somehow I’m still on edge,” Virgil answered with a sigh.

“But that doesn’t make any sense. Surely there must be something causing your current distress,” Logan replied, frowning. Virgil sighed again.

“It’s not that easy, Logan,” Virgil said. Logan’s brows furrowed, deep in thought.

“Virgil, have you been under a lot of stress recently?” Logan asked.

“Uh, yeah. Thomas has been working around the clock. But now he’s finally settled down, and I still feel anxious,” Virgil replied.

“Well, to put it simply, your brain is just too used to being anxious at this present moment. So, you are just continuing to feel stressed. However, this feeling should pass soon,” Logan explained. Virgil gave a small smile.

“I- uh… that makes sense. Thanks, Logan,” Virgil said.

“Anytime, Virgil,” Logan replied.


	48. Can't Sleep: Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17: "I can't sleep, can I stay here?"

It was late at night, and Patton was just about to go to bed. He stretched, yawning, and quickly changed into his cat onesie. He went to curl up under the blankets in his bed, but was interrupted by a light knocking at his door. Patton frowned, wondering who could be needing him so late. He walked over to the door, opened it, and was very surprised to see Logan standing outside his room, wearing his unicorn onesie.

“Logan?” Patton asked. Logan yawned and rubbed at his eyes. Patton then noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes. What was the last time Logan slept properly?

“I’m sorry to bother you Patton, but… I- I can’t sleep. Can I stay here?” Logan asked shyly. Patton gave him a soft smile.

“Of course Logan, come on in,” Patton replied. Logan shuffled in, barely seeming to be awake. Patton closed the door behind him, then guided Logan over to his bed. Logan flopped down onto the bed with a sigh. Patton giggled, then laid down beside him.

“C’mere,” Patton murmured, reaching out his arms towards Logan. Logan hesitated at first, but quickly crawled into his outstretched arms. Patton then reached down and pulled the covers over the both of them, and Logan let out a small, contented sigh. Patton then carefully took off his glasses, then Logan’s, and set both pairs down on the bedside table.

“Thank you, Patton. I think my sleep shall be much more satisfactory in your arms,” Logan said. Patton blushed brightly, and cautiously pressed a kiss to Logan’s forehead. Patton was pleasantly surprised when Logan nuzzled into the touch.

“Goodnight, Logan,” Patton murmured.

“Goodnight, Patton,” Logan replied with a yawn. And the two of them drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


	49. Home: LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 44: "You've always felt like home."

It was that time again in the mindscape… movie night! At least once a week, Patton and the other sides would have a movie night, with pillow forts and onesies and snacks and three of Patton’s favorite people in the whole world. He loved them so so so much, but tonight Patton was feeling… off. He just sorta felt down. But he smiled and laughed along with them anyway, because he wasn’t going to let some random bout of sadness ruin their movie night. However, his boyfriends were more observant than he thought.

“Patton, love, is something wrong?” Roman asked midway through their first movie of the night, Moana. Patton gave him a smile that was so fake it hurt.

“Nothing’s wrong, Roman!” he insisted, and snuggled into his arm. Logan, who was sitting on the other side of Patton, frowned. He exchanged concerned glances with Roman and Virgil, who was sitting on Roman’s other side.

“Patton, are you sure?” Logan asked.

“Yes, I’m sure! Now be quiet, we’re missing the movie!” Patton replied, his usual cheery voice taking on a hint of frustration. It was subtle, but the others picked up on it. VIrgil picked up the remote, and paused the movie.

“Patton, talk to us. What’s wrong?” Virgil asked with a firm but gentle tone. Patton sighed and looked down.

“I’m sorry, guys. I’m not really sure why, but I just feel… sad,” Patton admitted, lip trembling slightly. Roman immediately pulled Patton into his arms, and Patton leaned into the touch. Virgil reached out and clasped his hand with Patton’s, and Logan put a comforting hand on Patton’s shoulder.

“It’s okay to have bad days Patton. But that doesn’t mean you should pretend everything is okay. You know you can always come to us, right?” Logan said soothingly.

“I know, but I just didn’t want to burden you…” Patton trailed off at Virgil’s stern but kind expression.

“Patton, you’ve always told me that nothing I feel is stupid, so why wouldn’t the same apply to you?” Virgil pointed out.

“I… you’re right. Sorry,” Patton apologized sheepishly, burying his face in Roman’s tunic, breathing in his scent.

“It’s alright, dearest. We’re all here for you,” Logan murmured. Roman and Virgil made sounds of agreement.

“Thank you. You’ve always felt like home to me, I love you guys so much,” Patton said, a few tears dripping down his face.

“And we love you, Patton,” Virgil replied. The four of them then cuddled around Patton, not even bothering to start up the movie again. Their heart needed love, and they were all more than willing to give it to him.


	50. Alive: Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 51: "You make me feel alive."

Virgil was not having a good day. Thomas was under a lot of stress lately, so by default, Virgil was under a lot of stress. So here he was, standing in front of the door to Logan’s room, fully intending to knock on his boyfriend’s door and ask for comfort. But nothing was ever that easy, was it? No matter how many times Logan had assured Virgil that he could always come to him, Virgil still felt anxious about it. It felt so needy and selfish, coming to someone for help or comfort. Virgil let out a deep sigh, and knocked on the door. When it opened, Logan gave him a small smile.

“Bad day?” Logan asked softly. Virgil nodded, wrapping his arms around himself and staring down at his feet.

“Come in, Virgil,” Logan said, stepping aside to let Virgil in. Virgil walked in, if not a bit hesitantly, and Logan closed the door behind them. Logan then gently guided Virgil over to the couch, and sat them both down. Virgil immediately leaned on Logan, and Logan put his arm around him in response.

“I’m so proud of you, Virgil. You do so much for us, to keep Thomas safe,” Logan murmured, rubbing his back.

“All I do is hold him back. I hold all of you back,” Virgil muttered before he could stop himself. Logan frowned, and shifted Virgil and himself so that they were sitting face to face. He took Virgil’s face in his hands, and met Virgil’s anxious glance with a calm, confident one.

“That isn’t true, Virgil. You are only doing what’s necessary to keep Thomas safe. And you certainly don’t hold me back, Virgil. You make me feel alive,” Logan stated matter-of-factly. Virgil gasped, and almost on instinct, he surged forward and captured Logan’s lips with his own. Logan let out a surprised gasp, eyes wide open, but he eagerly kissed Virgil back, eyes fluttering closed. Virgil smiled into the kiss, and he realized that everything would be okay.


	51. A Royal Ball: Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: "You look amazing tonight."  
> Prompt 26: "Here, let me help you."

Roman was ecstatic. He had managed to convince the others to let him hold a royal ball in the mindscape. He had even convinced them to put on royal garments for the occasion. Everything was going to be perfect, and Roman was determined to do the one thing he had been putting off for far too long. Telling Patton how he felt. Truth be told, Roman had quite the crush on the fatherly trait. His adorable smile, contagious giggles, witty puns, and his kind and carefree attitude drew Roman in like a moth to a flame. But Roman was too self-conscious to do anything about it. Patton had only ever treated him as a friend, and probably didn’t hold any romantic feelings towards the creative side. However… sometimes Patton would get this look in his eyes whenever he looked at or talked about Roman. Sometimes Roman would catch him glancing away suddenly, as if he had been staring at him. So Roman was determined. Tonight was the night he would confess his feelings, no matter the consequences.

A sudden knocking at Roman’s door startled him out of his thoughts. He walked over to it, and opened it, grinning brightly. That grin, however, shifted to open-mouthed shock. Patton stood before him, and he looked truly… magnificent. He wore a long-sleeved white tunic, with a light blue doublet, gray trousers, and black dress shoes. The outfit seemed simple enough, but at a closer glance, the doublet had a swirling, intricate pattern that was too light to see from a distance. Patton laughed nervously at Roman’s open-mouthed expression, and nervously fidgeted with his glasses.

“You look amazing tonight,” Roman said, a soft smile coming to his lips. Patton blushed deeply.

“I… uh, thank you. But I was wondering if… if you’d maybe do my makeup? I wanted to put some on for tonight, but I wasn’t sure what would go with my outfit, or if makeup would even go with my outfit…” Patton rambled, until Roman reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Here, let me help you,” Roman said softly, ushering Patton into his room.

“Really?!” Patton squealed.

“Of course, Patton! Now, take a seat at my vanity, and I’ll get started,” Roman said. Patton did as Roman asked, grinning from ear to ear. Roman grabbed his makeup bag, and started to look through the many, many options he had. He glanced at Patton, and grabbed his foundation out from his bag.

“Glasses off, please?” Roman asked. Patton gently took them off, and placed them down on the vanity. Roman began to apply the foundation, gently taking Patton’s chin in his free hand, to steady his face. Minutes passed, and neither of them said anything. That is, until Roman noticed that Patton was staring at him strangely.

“Patton? Is everything alright?” Roman murmured, now realizing that his face was mere inches away from Patton’s. Roman was hit with a sudden temptation to kiss Patton, but he resisted it.

“I- I really like you!” Patton blurted out. Roman nearly dropped his makeup brush in shock, and if he hadn’t wanted to kiss Patton before, he definitely wanted to now. Patton’s eyes flew wide as he realized what he had just said aloud. He started to stutter out an apology, but Roman put a finger to his lips.

“Do you really mean it?” Roman asked, voice hopeful. Patton nodded, and Roman removed the finger from his lips, and instead going to run his fingers through Patton’s hair. His other hand still held Patton’s chin gently, and Roman let his eyes slip down to Patton’s lips, then back up to his eyes, silently asking permission.

“Please,” Patton whispered. Roman raised an eyebrow.

“Please what, Patton?” he asked teasingly, leaning in slightly and causing Patton’s breath to hitch.

“Kiss me,” Patton gasped. Roman grinned, and softly pressed his lips to Patton’s. Patton made a soft sound of excitement, and reached out, hands clutching to his tunic. Roman grinned into the kiss, and climbed into Patton’s lap, one arm draping around his neck, and his fingers winding into the soft strands of Patton’s hair. Roman gently traced the seam of Patton’s mouth with his tongue, and made a low sound of pleasure when Patton opened to him. His tongue mapped out Patton’s mouth, Patton melting beneath him.

They broke apart some time later, both of them panting. Roman rested his forehead against Patton’s, fully aware that he had a dopey grin across his face. That grin only widened when he saw that Patton was smiling right back at him, eyes shining with love.

“As much as I would love to kiss you all night, I do believe we have a royal ball to attend. And I would very much like to have the first dance with you,” Roman said.

“That sounds fantastic!” Patton squealed. Roman let out a small burst of laughter at Patton’s excitement. He then climbed out of Patton’s lap, and finished applying Patton’s makeup, eventually deciding on a look complete with eyeliner, mascara, light blue eyeshadow, blush, and pale pink lipstick. (Although Roman knew full well that Patton’s lipstick would most likely end up being kissed off) The two of them then walked arm and arm down the hallway, ready to dance the night away. 


	52. All He Does Is Lie: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comforting kisses: B walks into find A sitting on the bed, shoulders shaking, cheeks wet. A looks up, face looking stricken for a moment. B is shocked, and quietly says A’s name. At this, A breaks, face crumpling, and only barely has time to reach both hands out for B before B is there, kneeling at A’s feet. B takes A’s hands first, kissing their knuckles and palms. Then B reaches up to hold A’s face, pressing soft kisses around their cheeks, their lips, murmuring “it’s okay” and “you’re alright” and “I’m here” in between.

When Roman didn’t answer Virgil’s knocking at the door, a dozen different scenarios whirled through his head. But nothing could have prepared Virgil for what he saw when he opened the door. Roman was sitting on his bed, hugging himself and trembling while tears streamed down his cheeks. His head suddenly snaps up, and his eyes are wide.

“Roman?” Virgil asks quietly. Roman’s expression crumbles, and he breaks down into a sob, arms beginning to reach out towards Virgil. Virgil is at his side in the blink of an eye, taking Roman’s hands in his. He softly pressed a kiss to his knuckles, and Roman flinched in surprise. Virgil looked up, eyes filled with concern. He let go of one of Roman’s hands, and reached out to caress his cheek. Roman leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut, and breath hitching with sobs.

“Shh… it’s okay, I’m here,” Virgil said, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Roman let out a choked whimper.

“It’s okay, my brave prince. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong. But I’m here for you,” Virgil said, starting to pull away from Roman. But Roman’s hand squeezed Virgil’s tightly, and his free hand went to keep Virgil’s other hand on his face.

“Please don’t go. Please let this be real,” Roman croaked. Virgil’s face twisted with confusion.

“Roman, what happened?” Virgil asked.

“All he says is lies. Which means that I’m no prince. That I’m not brave. That I have no good ideas…” Roman trailed off, tears spilling from his eyes tenfold. Virgil’s blood boiled. That absolute  _ snake. _

“That’s not true. You are my prince. You are my brave hero. Your ideas, although a little extreme at times, are fantastic. Clearly Deceit can’t- or refuses- to see that,” Virgil said determinedly.

“Really?” Roman asked, his voice trembling and unsure.

“Really,” Virgil replied, pulling Roman into a sweet and comforting kiss. When Virgil pulled away, Roman was giving him a watery, relieved smile. Virgil pressed another quick kiss to his lips, and then leaned his forehead against Roman’s.

“Disney movie marathon?” Virgil offered. Roman’s face broke out into a grin.

“Yes please,” he said softly. Virgil kissed him again, slower this time, and Roman melted into him. He pulled away, intending to begin setting things up for their movie marathon, but Roman kissed him again, more fervently.

“Roman, if you want to watch Disney movies, you’re going to have to stop kissing me,” Virgil said, breathless.

“Hmph. Fine,” Roman muttered, but not before giving Virgil another quick peck on the lips. Virgil then left the room for a moment, gathering the necessary things for a Disney movie marathon. He soon returned, and Roman cuddled into him after everything had been set up, finding comfort in the arms of his dark prince.  


	53. An Angry First Kiss: Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry kisses: Hard, gripping. Fists in clothes, shoving each other against walls. Fingers digging into hips. But the kisses always melt away from that. They turn into brushes of lips between shaking breaths, until they’re out of energy and are left just standing there, holding each other, fingers carding through hair.

Roman wasn’t sure what they were shouting at each other about. Probably something about Roman’s ideas being unrealistic and illogical. But none of that mattered, because Logan suddenly stalked forward, and pulled Roman into a crushing kiss full of so much anger and emotion that Roman felt his knees wobble slightly. He then found himself slammed against the wall, fingers digging into Roman’s hips. One of Roman’s hands was fisted in Logan’s black polo, while the other tugged at his tie to bring him closer.

Slowly, slowly, the kiss started to shift from being heated and angry, to almost soft and gentle. Fingers that were digging into Roman’s hips became a warm embrace. Roman’s hands moved from Logan’s shirt and tie to gently run through his hair. The fierce, almost bruising feel of Logan’s lips on his own became a soft, loving touch. If Roman’s knees weren’t wobbly before, they most certainly were now. Logan pulled away, a bit too soon for Roman’s liking, cheeks burning.

“I- I shouldn’t have-” Logan stuttered, refusing to look Roman in the eyes.

“Why not?” Roman asked breathlessly. Logan blinked in surprise, his eyes finally meeting Roman’s.

“I kissed you without receiving your consent first. And that was hardly an appropriate first kiss,” Logan replied softly.

“Don’t you think I would have pushed you away if I didn’t want to kiss you?” Roman asked.

“Well, yes, but that still doesn’t make it okay,” Logan answered sternly.

“If you’re this beat up about it, then I forgive you. And for the record, that was a very good first kiss,” Roman said.

“You’re sure?” Logan asked. Roman let out a light laugh, and gently kissed Logan, whose face was dazed and lovestruck when Roman pulled away.

“Positive,” Roman murmured. 


	54. Please Don't Go: Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye kisses: Lingering and hard for longer times apart. Ones that curve A’s body against B’s and cause hands to splay against backs. Or short pecks, maybe not even completely on the mouth for short trips to the grocery store.

“Please don’t go,” Virgil uttered breathlessly. He clung to Logan, burying his face in the crook of Logan’s neck. Logan sighed, and ran a hand through Virgil’s hair.

“It’s just a business trip, Virgil. I shouldn’t be gone for more than a few days,” Logan replied softly. Virgil pulled back to look Logan in the eyes.

“I know, but what if something bad happens? What if your flight home gets delayed? What if you run into trouble while on your trip? What if-” Virgil rambled, but was cut off by Logan putting a finger to his lips.

“I will return home to you, safe and sound. I promise,” Logan said, moving his finger from Virgil’s lips to instead cup his face. Virgil leaned forward, and placed a shy kiss on Logan’s lips. He then pulled away slightly, lips nearly brushing against each other. There was a beat of silence, and Logan reached out and tugged Virgil closer, lips pressing firmly to Virgil’s. His hands shifted from gripping his hoodie and cupping his face, to splaying against his back. Virgil’s body curved against Logan’s, his fingers winding into Logan’s hair.

They would pull away every so often, gasping for air, but then quickly diving back in, kissing more fervently than before. That is, until Logan placed a gentle hand on Virgil’s chest, keeping him from leaning in again.

“Virge, I do need to be going,” Logan murmured. Virgil sighed and leaned his forehead against Logan’s.

“I know,” Virgil replied. Logan placed a kiss to Virgil’s cheek, and let go of him. Virgil did as well, although reluctantly.

“Promise me you’ll call when you land?” Virgil asked.

“I promise,” Logan replied. He then gave Virgil one last fleeting kiss, and walked away.


	55. The Prince's Return: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought I lost you” kisses: The breath is knocked out of both of them with the force that they collide with. Hands grip the back of t-shirts and palms are pressed up and under shirts, holding them close, feeling the warmth of their skin. Palms are pressed to cheeks, thumbs swiping away tears until their mouths collide messily, the world seeming to disappear around them.

It had been days. Days since Roman was supposed to return from his adventure. And he still hadn’t returned back to the mindscape. Virgil wanted to go after him, in his realm, but Roman had told him in no uncertain terms that it was dangerous in there. And that was what Virgil was afraid of. He feared for Roman’s safety. The idiot had warned him and the others so many times about the dangers of his realm, yet he threw himself in there, fighting monsters and coming home, beaten and bruised. But this was the longest Roman had been gone. What if he was… 

Suddenly, the door to Roman’s room opened, and he stumbled out. Virgil gasped, and started to rush forward, but stopped just a foot in front of him. His outfit was torn in places, and his sash was singed. There was a small cut on his forehead, but despite that, he was grinning like an idiot.

“Roman,” Virgil breathed. And just like that, whatever spell of silence and distance that was between them was broken. Each of them rushed forward, colliding with each other. Their mouths met messily, one of Roman’s hands gripping Virgil’s jacket, the other arm around his waist, hand pressing into the small of his back. Virgil’s hands cupped his face, palms pressing into his cheeks. Virgil vaguely realized there were tears in his eyes, but none of that mattered. Roman was here. He was safe. He was home. His prince had returned to him. 


	56. But You're MY Dork: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello kisses: After long periods apart, these can include A picking up B and spinning them around. Fingers pressing into cheeks, palms cupping necks, and breathless laughs when they finally come up for air.

“My love! You’ve returned!” Roman cried, picking up Virgil and spinning him around. He kissed Virgil lovingly, fingers brushing against his cheek, relishing the feeling Virgil being so close, right there beneath his fingertips. Virgil laughed breathlessly when he pulled away.

“Roman, mngh-” Virgil started, but Roman kissed him again. Virgil rolled his eyes when Roman pulled away again.

“Roman, I was only gone for five minutes. You done being a drama queen?” Virgil asked, smirking. Roman gasped, and placed a hand on his chest.

“How dare you! I thought I had lost you forever!” Roman cried, placing kisses all over Virgil’s face, who tried to resist his boyfriend’s charms, but let out a small giggle anyhow.

“Oh my god, you dork. But-” Virgil said, pausing to kiss Roman deeply. When he pulled away, the dazed look on Roman’s face made him break into a soft smile.

“You’re my dork,” Virgil finished.


	57. You're Bleeding: Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: "Oh god, you're bleeding"

Patton wasn’t sure what he expected when he heard the knocking at his door, but a bruised and battered Logan with fire in his eyes was not one of them. His dark blue locks were hanging in his face, and his glasses were crooked on his nose. There was a cut running along his cheek, and Patton let out a gasp.

“Oh god, you’re bleeding!” he cried, quickly ushering Logan inside.

“Patton, it’s just a scratch-” Logan’s voice cut off at Patton’s stern but concerned gaze. His mouth snapped shut, and he let himself be guided over to sit down on Patton’s couch.

“Stay right here, I’m going to get something for that cut and some ice for your bruises,” Patton ordered, and Logan marveled at his usually cheerful friend’s serious tone. Patton returned shortly with a first aid kit and an ice pack. Logan took the ice pack with a murmur of thanks, and put it to his knuckles, where his bruises were arguably the worst. Patton then kneeled in front of him, beginning to tend to the cut on his cheek. Logan let out a hiss of pain when Patton cleaned the cut, and Patton gave him a sympathetic glance.

“Logan, what happened?” Patton asked softly.

“Some asshole tried to jump me. Keyword: tried,” Logan scoffed. Patton raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, if you think I’m in bad shape, you should see the other guy,” Logan mused, a smirk coming to his lips. Patton let out a breathless laugh, and proceeded to ready a bandage for the cut. Logan set the ice pack down, and grabbed Patton’s wrist, causing him to look up in surprise. 

“Please Patton, that’s not necessary,” Logan explained. Patton met his gaze, his eyes filled with a passionate fire unlike anything Logan had ever seen before.

“Logan, I am going to help you, whether you like it or not. You wanna know why? Because I really fucking care about you,” Patton said fiercely. Logan blinked in surprise, both at Patton’s curse, and at his sudden confession. What happened next was almost an involuntary action for Logan. He let go of Patton’s wrist, and instead reached out to pull him into a passionate kiss, fingers twining into his pastel locks. Patton let out a surprised “mmph!” sound, and the bandage dropped from his hands. He kissed Logan back greedily, one hand cupping the back of his neck while the other rested on his cut-free cheek. They pulled apart a few moments later, both breathing heavily and blushing brightly.

“That was-” Logan breathed.

“Long overdue?” Patton finished, smiling softly. Logan let out a soft laugh.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“Don’t think this gets you out of me patching you up!” Patton said, with a mock-scolding tone. Logan laughed again, and Patton felt his heart swell at the sound.

“Fair enough. You may continue… so long as you agree to kiss me again sometime,” Logan smirked.

“What, you think I’d kiss you and then leave ya hanging? Honey, I was planning on kissing you again regardless,” Patton giggled. Logan smiled, and let Patton put on the bandage. And indeed, they did kiss again… and again… and again.  


	58. Dementor Attack: Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: "I could just use a hug"

None of this was supposed to happen. It had all started with a rumor about a dementor on the Hogwarts school grounds. And now Patton, a Hufflepuff who was a very dear friend to Logan, hadn’t been seen all day. Logan was, admittedly, quite fearful for his friend. But he shouldn’t jump to conclusions. He hoped that Patton had just fallen ill, and that he hadn’t been attacked by the dementor that was rumored to be roaming the halls of Hogwarts. Logan couldn’t have been more wrong.

He was walking back the Ravenclaw dormitory, when the moving staircases had unexpectedly changed course, and Logan ended up in a dark corridor that he wasn’t familiar with in the slightest. He sighed, and decided to press on forward, hoping he’d run into someone that could help him find his way to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

Suddenly, the corridor dropped rapidly in temperature, and Logan shivered at the sudden cold. He frowned, and was grateful that he still had his scarf on. He wrapped it a bit tighter, and tried continuing forward. But the corridor was so dark, he could barely see anything! With a groan of frustration, Logan drew his wand.

“Lumos,” he muttered, and a small light formed at the end of Logan’s wand. Logan gasped at what the light revealed. A few feet ahead of him, Patton was lying on the ground, small whimpers escaping his lips. And above him, there was a dementor. Logan felt a whirling pit of hopelessness and despair rise in him, threatening to swallow him whole. Logan tried to shove the feelings aside, focusing on happy thoughts. Hogwarts. Books and knowledge. Magic. His friends, Roman, Virgil, and Patton. Patton, who loved to make puns and silly jokes that Logan pretended to hate. Patton, whose sweet smile made his heart skip a beat.

“Expecto Patronum!” Logan cried, and a majestic, wise, and powerful silvery owl burst from his wand. The dementor hissed in response, skittering away at the sight of Logan’s patronus. Logan quickly rushed forward, and knelt beside his friend. Patton was shivering terribly, and he didn’t seem fully aware that Logan was there.

“Patton? Patton, can you hear me?” Logan asked, quickly taking his scarf off and wrapping it around Patton.

“Lo-?” Patton asked groggily.

“Yes- yes, I’m right here. I’ve got you, Patton,” Logan murmured, helping Patton into a sitting position. One hand was firmly resting on Patton’s back, while the other brushed away the tears that had been falling from his eyes. Logan then promptly realized that he had no idea what he was doing. He had gotten rid of the dementor, assured that Patton was physically fine, but had no idea how to help him emotionally. Affection wasn’t entirely his forte.

“Patton, what would be the best way to assist you at this present moment? I wish to help you, but…” Logan trailed off. Patton gave him a weak smile.

“I could just use a hug right now,” Patton said shyly. Without hesitation, Logan pulled him into his arms, and Patton’s arms wrapped around his waist, his face burying into Logan’s shoulder. His breath hitched, and it took Logan a moment to realize Patton was crying. He reached up to soothingly run his fingers through Patton’s hair, while the arm still around Patton pulled him closer to Logan’s chest.

“T-t-thank you… you- you s-s-saved… y-you,” Patton stuttered, hands fisting in Logan’s robes.

“Of course, Patton. I will strive to keep you safe, I promise,” Logan murmured. They continued to hold each other tightly, Patton’s sobs soon subsiding. Even after he stopped crying, they still clung to each other, not wanting to separate ever again.


	59. Breathe, Love: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13: "Hey, just look at me. Breathe"

When Roman found him, Virgil was curled up on the floor in his room, his breathing coming in ragged gasps and his body trembling badly. Oh god, not now. Roman couldn’t see him like this. He would probably laugh, or worse, think he was weak and stupid. A nagging voice in the back of Virgil’s head told him that he was weak, that he was stupid, that he was worthless. Virgil’s hands clutched at his chest, desperately trying to get air into his lungs.

Roman quickly rushed to his side, starting to reach out towards Virgil, but hesitated. Virgil was shocked at the fact that Roman was even willing to help, much less that he was actually taking into consideration that Virgil may not want to be touched. And god, did Virgil want the touch. He wanted to feel comforted. He wanted to feel safe.

“P-p-ple-ase… nee-d” Virgil attempted, barely getting breaths in. Roman gently took Virgil’s hands in his, guiding one of them to press against his chest.

“Hey, just look at me. Breathe,” Roman ordered, voice soft and gentle. Virgil could feel the steady thrum of Roman’s heartbeat beneath his hand, and tried to draw in a deep breath. But his breath stuttered, and tears of frustration began to leak from his eyes. How fucking useless was he if he couldn’t even breathe properly?

Roman let go of the hand that wasn’t on his chest, and brushed away the tears. Virgil’s hand shot out and clutched at his tunic, head dipping forward as he tried again to control his breathing.

“It’s okay, love, I’ve got you. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight,” Roman reminded him, tapping out the rhythm on Virgil’s arm and counting aloud.

It took several attempts, but Virgil could finally follow the breathing technique, and get air into his lungs. He slumped against Roman, both hands still gripping at his tunic, albeit in a bit looser hold now. Roman’s hand was still clasped over Virgil’s hand on his chest, while the other carded soothingly through his hair.

“Sorry,” Virgil whimpered.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Virgil,” Roman murmured. Virgil didn’t quite believe him, but frankly he was too tired to argue.

Virgil’s thoughts suddenly drifted to what Roman had said while helping him through his attack. Had he… actually called Virgil “love?” That couldn’t be right, why on earth would Roman call him that? Roman must have picked up on Virgil’s train of thought, because he suddenly pulled away to look Virgil in the eyes.

“Virgil, what are you thinking about? I can practically see the cogs in your brain turning at full speed,” Roman pointed out. Virgil shifted awkwardly in Roman’s arms, refusing to meet his eyes. He then let out a trembling sigh.

“Did- did you really call me ‘love?’ Or was my panicked brain making things up?” he asked timidly. Roman’s eyes widened, and a deep blush came over his face.

“I- erm- yes. I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable, it just sorta… slipped out,” Roman replied. Virgil let out a nervous giggle, and Roman was very surprised to hear that sound come out of his mouth.

“I didn’t mind. Um… in fact… you could call me that again if you’d like,” Virgil muttered. Roman gasped, and a gentle smile came to his lips.

“You… you want to be my love?” Roman asked, a bit timid. Virgil gave a small smile, and nodded. Roman giggled excitedly, and there was mirth and adoration shining in his eyes. And god, Virgil could get used to that look being directed at him.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, and Roman began to tentatively lean forward. Virgil’s heart was beating rapidly, but for a whole different reason this time. His eyes slipped closed, and then Roman’s lips were on his, causing his worries to slowly melt away.


	60. Secret: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 45: "Tell me a secret."

Roman and Virgil were sitting on the couch, enjoying a quiet evening in. Virgil was slightly curled into his side, leaning his head on Roman’s chest, listening to his prince’s steady heartbeat. Roman had his arm around Virgil, only half watching whatever show that was playing on the TV.

“Hey Ro?” Virgil asked, breaking the relative silence.

“Yes, love?” he replied.

“Tell me a secret,” Virgil said. Roman smiled warmly, and a chuckle threatened to bubble from his throat, but he kept it down, for fear that his dark and stormy knight would take it the wrong way.

“Your laugh, your smile, and even your sly little smirk are enough to make my heart stop,” Roman gushed.

“Is this your way of telling me that I’m dating a ghost,” Virgil deadpanned. Roman gave an affronted gasp.

“Well, excuse me for trying to be romantic!” Roman huffed.

“If it’s any consolation, you’re a very handsome ghost,” Virgil laughed.

“Ugh! There you go with that heart-stopping laughter! You’re going to be the death of me, my love!” Roman gasped, the back of his free hand resting against his forehead dramatically.

“You’re such a drama queen,” Virgil scoffed, but he leaned up to press a quick kiss to Roman’s cheek, then snuggled into him further. Roman was fairly certain he was beaming, and he held Virgil close to him, pressing a kiss to his head as he did so.


	61. Please, Don't Leave: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: "Please, don't leave."

“Please, don’t leave,” Roman begged. He gripped Virgil’s arm tightly, not wanting to lose his emo nightmare.

“Roman, I have to do this,” Virgil sighed, tired of arguing with Roman on the matter.

“Virgil, my moon, my stars, please-”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Princey, I’m just going to give Logan his book back,” Virgil interrupted.

“How am I supposed to live a moment without you?!” Roman cried, flopping back onto his bed, nearly taking Virgil down with him, but Virgil maintained his footing.

“You’ll be fine. I promised Logan I’d give him his book back the minute I finished it. And you know how gets about these things,” Virgil explained. Roman was silent for a moment.

“Fine,” he pouted, releasing Virgil’s arm. Virgil gave him an exasperated but loving smile.

“I’ll be right back, I promise,” Virgil assured him. Roman made an appreciative sound, and Virgil chuckled under his breath. Yes, Roman could be dramatic and bordered on clingy, but Virgil wouldn’t trade him for anyone else in the world.


	62. Hidden Nightmares: Prinxiety (Platonic or Romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scared or ashamed to sleep because of their nightmares, especially around others

Virgil was no stranger to hiding things from those he cared about. While it used to be bigger things, like his true feelings (which to be honest, he was still hiding, but he was getting better), but there were smaller things he hid as well. Most notably, his nightmares. Terrible, horrifying, awful nightmares that plagued him each time he closed his eyes. So most nights, he laid awake, actively trying to evade sleep. It wasn’t until one fateful day that Virgil’s nightmares  _ really  _ became an issue.

“C’mon, pleaaaase?” Patton whined, batting his eyelashes at Logan.

“Patton, I don’t really understand the point of-”

“Hush, Brainiac 5-ever Boring. A movie marathon and sleepover combo sounds quite grand!” Roman proclaimed, interrupting Logan’s sentence with a flourish of his hand.

“It’s for family bonding time, Logan!” Patton added. Virgil rolled his eyes at the proceedings, all the while secretly hoping that the idea wouldn’t come to pass. If Virgil were to fall asleep during said movie marathon, he would most certainly have nightmares, and worry the others. But if he didn’t sleep at all during the marathon, the others would worry about him anyhow.

“I’m sure that even our resident stormcloud wouldn’t object to such a wondrous event! Isn’t that right, Virgil?” Roman asked, turning his attention to the anxious side who had been not-so-subtly trying to leave. Virgil opened his mouth to snap at him or give some witty retort, but then Roman was giving his stupidly charming and charismatic smile, and his brain short-circuited.

“Uh… yeah, sure. Whatever,” Virgil stammered. He internally facepalmed at his own words. How much of an idiot was he?

“See! Even Virgil- wait, Virgil agrees?” Roman asked, his eyes wide and a disbelieving, almost awed grin spreading across his face.

“Don’t read into it, Princey,” Virgil growled.

“Awwww! C’mon Logan, the family night won’t be complete without youuu!” Patton sing-songed, and he turned on his full puppy-eyed expression onto the logical side. Logan appeared flustered for a moment, trying to evade Patton’s gaze, but eventually gave in with a sigh.

“Fine. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt me to participate in this occasion,” Logan replied.

“Yay! Then it’s settled, we’re having a sleepover tonight!” Patton squealed, while Virgil tried his hardest not to shudder. There was no way tonight was going to go well.

* * *

The movie sleepover extravaganza (Roman’s words, not Virgil’s) wasn’t going as bad as he thought. Roman was determined to watch the entire Disney anthology starting with the Disney princess movies, and Patton had quickly nodded off about halfway through Snow White. He stubbornly cuddled and clung onto Logan, who dozed off somewhere around Cinderella. Roman was semi-awake, seemingly asleep at some points, but then was softly singing along with the songs later. All Virgil had to do was stay awake, and make it seem like he had slept at some point. But then the soothing notes of Beauty and the Beast’s opening music began to play, and he found himself slowly drifting off.

Virgil suddenly jolted awake, his breathing erratic. He couldn’t remember the exact details of the dream, but he could remember mocking voices, swirling shadows, and a piercing yellow eye scrutinizing him. He hugged himself slightly, fingers digging into the fabric of his hoodie as he tried to get his breathing under control, and he was vaguely aware that tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“Virgil?” a soft voice asked, and he jumped at the sound. Roman was beside him, eyes crinkled with concern. The sight of the prince suddenly jolted Virgil’s memory of the dream. Roman, sprawled on the ground, eyes unseeing, and too much red around him that wasn’t his sash. He was a failure, he was supposed to protect them, he couldn’t save-

“Virge, what’s going on? Are you okay?” Roman asked, slowly and gently grasping Virgil’s shoulders. Then Virgil did something that surprised both himself and Roman. He flung himself at the creative side, hugging him tightly and quietly sobbing into his shoulder. Roman seemed frozen for a moment or two, but soon wrapped his arms around Virgil, gently running a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Roman soothed. The two stayed in that embrace for a few moments longer, until Virgil pulled back slightly, rubbing at his eyes.

“Nightmares. I get nightmares, and I didn’t want anyone to know cause then they would worry about me but then there was the movie sleepover thing and-”

“Breathe, Virgil. And ironic, considering you’re the worry wart here,” Roman replied. Virgil glared at him, mouth twisting into a frown.

“Sorry, less teasing, more comforting. But seriously, we only worry because we care. Besides, I’m sure if you had told us sooner, we surely would have come up with a way to help you! Logan probably would have rattled off some science-y thing and Patton would make you comfort tea or something similar,” Roman declared, his voice gentle and eyes shining. Virgil’s face flushed, and he blinked in surprise.

“I- um…” Virgil trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“And I would valiantly fight off any and every nightmarish creature that dare try and harm you,” Roman proclaimed, his voice low but no less determined. Virgil huffed out a laugh at Roman’s bold statement, shaking his head.

“This isn’t the kind of nightmare that you can fight off, Princey,” he sighed.

“Try me.”

“I can’t decide if you’re brave or stupid,” Virgil snarked.

“Don’t change the subject, I’m serious. I’m willing to listen if you want to talk about it,” Roman said firmly. Virgil glanced off, refusing to meet Roman’s eyes for a moment.

“Maybe another time. I dunno if I’m ready to talk about it yet,” he replied with a sigh.

“Well, whenever you’re ready, I’ll listen,” Roman said, eyes flashing with determination.

“Um… thanks. Not that I’m not grateful, but uh… why are you doing this?” Virgil asked.

“Hmm?”

“You know, caring. Trying to help,” Virgil clarified, shifting uncomfortably in Roman’s arms. Roman loosened his hold slightly, gaze turning rather downcast.

“I guess I just have a lot to make up for. I haven’t exactly treated you well in the past,” he replied softly. Virgil rolled his eyes slightly, and pulled Roman into a hug once more.

“It isn’t your fault, you were just doing what you thought was right. We both were,” Virgil murmured.

“Hey, who’s comforting who here,” Roman jokingly protested, pulling Virgil close against him.

“Thanks, Princey.”

“You too, Virgil.”


	63. A Bullet For Him: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: “Don’t look” / “Look at me”  
> (Detective au, all you need to know is that Virgil is a detective and Roman is a mystery author)

Not much was running through Roman’s mind when he leapt in front of Virgil. Nothing but fear for his boyfriend, his incredibly brave and clever detective. He couldn’t just let him get shot by some criminal in an alleyway. So he did the only logical thing. At least, the most logical thing his panicked brain could think of.

**_BANG!_ **

“ROMAN!” Virgil cried out, catching the author as he fell. The world seemed to be coming in and out of focus for Roman, the only clear thing being the agonizing pain radiating from somewhere in his lower abdomen. He was dimly aware of being propped up against a wall, and shouting. There was another gunshot, but Roman was too out of it to tell who fired it or whether or not anyone was hurt. He heard the tell-tale sound of sirens wailing in the distance, and then he felt the presence of someone beside him, pressing down on the gunshot wound in his abdomen, causing Roman to let out a choked gasp of pain.

“Roman… please don’t-  _ hang on _ ,” a voice said, but Roman could only catch half the words through his pain-induced haze. He blearily swung his head over to the side, and a relieved smile slipped onto his face when he saw that Virgil was crouched beside him, unharmed.

“You’re okay,” Roman croaked. Virgil let out a slightly hysterical laugh.

“Yeah, of course I’m okay, you idiot. You’re the one that got shot,” Virgil replied, trying to go for his usual snarky tone, but an underlying sense of panic laced his words. Roman shifted his gaze down to his abdomen, where Virgil’s hands were pressing down, and his breath hitched at the sight of red, too much red spreading across his shirt and onto the pavement.

“Hey, don’t look, just look at me,” Virgil said, one hand coming up to cup Roman’s cheek and gently forcing him to meet his gaze.

“You’re gonna be okay. I’ve called an ambulance, they’re on their way. You’re going to be just fine,” Virgil soothed, although it seemed like he was comforting himself as much as he was comforting Roman.

“What about- about the other guy?” Roman rasped. A wry smile tugged at the corners of Virgil’s lips.

“Shot him in the leg and cuffed him. He’s not going anywhere,” he replied.

“My hero,” Roman said with a sigh, leaning into the hand Virgil had on his cheek.

“Pretty sure I should be saying that to you. What were you thinking, jumping in front of me like that?” Virgil asked, idly rubbing his thumb over Roman’s cheekbone.

“That I couldn’t let you die to some crook. That I don’t know what I would do without you. That I… that I love you,” Roman confessed, his eyes never leaving Virgil’s. The detective’s eyes flew wide, and everything seemed to come to a standstill.

Time started again with a jolt, and with the feeling of Virgil’s lips on his own, soft, unyielding, and full of love. He pulled away after a moment or two, eyes shining. Roman whined involuntarily, leaning forward slightly and trying to capture Virgil’s lips again. The detective let out a soft laugh, gently pushing Roman back despite the pout on the author’s face.

“How about we kiss when you’re not bleeding out in an alleyway,” Virgil said with a mock-scolding tone. Roman opened his mouth to reply, but the sirens had gotten closer, and suddenly there was a group of paramedics at his side. They gently but quickly transferred him to the ambulance, their voices urgent but steady. And Virgil, his brave detective, was beside him all the while.


	64. Of Love and Androids: Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: “Oh god… what did they do to you?”  
> (Detroit: Become Human au! Patton and Virgil are just characters in the universe, they aren't supposed to be any of the main characters in the game)

It was a quiet night in Detroit. Which was blissfully rare, ever since the androids had been liberated. There were protests, jeers, even gunshots heard in Virgil’s neighborhood. It was no secret that the neighbors didn’t like him, after all he was a human dating an android. But Patton made him happy. And he was pretty sure he made Patton happy too.

Virgil remembered when Patton went deviant. He was originally programmed to be a caretaker android, and Virgil had gotten him because raising a toddler on his own was quite difficult, especially when it came to his son. Roman was a good kid and all, but he had a lot of energy and a wild imagination. Patton was a lifesaver. He was so good with Roman, and his son loved him to pieces. Soon after obtaining Patton, more and more androids were becoming deviant. One fateful day, Patton timidly came to Virgil and confessed that he was deviant, and that he realized he loved Virgil and Roman. And Virgil realized that he loved Patton too.

The sound of the door opening shook Virgil out of his thoughts, and he set down the cup of tea he had been drinking on the counter. A small smile slipped onto his face as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Patton had run out to do some errands, and while Virgil didn’t like the idea of him going out at night, the android had insisted that he would be fine, and that it wouldn’t take him long. However, when Virgil reached the front door, he wished he would have been more insistent that Patton stayed home.

“Oh god… what did they do to you?” Virgil gasped. There was a jagged gash in Patton’s left arm, the wound sparking and the synthetic skin around it glitching in and out. His clothes were torn, his hair was ruffled, and the glasses Patton liked to wear to feel more human were nowhere to be seen.

“It’s just a scratch, Virge. According to my systems, it’ll heal on its own,” Patton said. He walked past Virgil, carrying his bag into the kitchen. Virgil followed him numbly, still trying to process everything.

“Patton, just because you’ll heal doesn’t mean that changes the fact that someone hurt you,” Virgil protested, watching Patton as he put the groceries down on the counter.

“It was just some anti-android protesters! Just… one of them had a knife this time,” Patton replied, albeit a little meekly. He moved to start putting the groceries away, but he winced when he jostled his bad arm. It was then that Virgil noticed the thin trail of thirium coming from the gash.

“Patton, you’re bleeding!” Virgil cried out, rushing forward to examine his arm, but flinching when it suddenly sparked.

“I’ll heal, Virgil, just-”

“No. Go in the living room and sit down. I’ll grab one of the emergency thirium bags, who knows how much you’ve lost. And then I’m gonna properly look at that arm,” Virgil interrupted, his voice firm but eyes gentle. Patton looked like he wanted to protest for a moment, but his expression melted and he nodded.

“Okay. Sorry, Virge,” Patton replied, voice soft. He started to walk away, but Virgil caught him by his good arm.

“Hey, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for. You’re my boyfriend, I’m just worried,” Virgil soothed. Patton smiled, then leaned over to give Virgil a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks for worrying,” Patton murmured.

“Anytime,” Virgil replied, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Patton’s lips.


	65. Sometimes a Prince Must Be Carried: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: “I won’t let you fall.”

Roman clung to Virgil desperately, hands fisting in the material of his patchwork hoodie. His hair was mussed and sticking to his forehead with sweat, and shivers wracked the prince’s frame every now and again. A small whimper sounded from the back of Roman’s throat, causing Virgil’s expression to melt from worried frustration to sympathy.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he murmured in comfort, holding Roman close to his chest.

“I don’t need to be carried,” Roman pouted, his voice raspy and so unlike his usual regal tone.

“Princey, you’re feverish and you just nearly passed out. I’m carrying you to bed,” Virgil replied shortly, starting to head off towards the creative side’s room.

“But I’m a prince! Not some damsel in distress! What if you drop me?” he whined, shifting in Virgil’s arms slightly.

“Hey, if you keep wiggling around like that, I just might drop you,” Virgil huffed. Roman stilled instantly, clutching at Virgil even tighter than before. Virgil chuckled at that, pressing a light kiss to Roman’s far too warm forehead.

“I’m only kidding, Roman. I won’t let you fall,” Virgil murmured, and the prince seemed to relax instantly, nuzzling into Virgil’s chest. He carried Roman to his room without further incident, gently laying him down on his bed. He turned to leave the room, but Roman reached his arms out with a pathetic whine.

“Please stay?” Roman pleaded, and between his pleading eyes, horribly flushed cheeks, and almost adorably mussed hair, Virgil just couldn’t say no.

“Of course, Princey. But you better not get me sick,” Virgil huffed in mock annoyance. Roman gave him a sheepish smile, and Virgil gave him a soft, comforting one in return as he crawled into bed beside him. The creative side latched onto him almost instantly, nuzzling into his chest with a hum.

“I’m sorry,” Roman rasped after a moment or two of silence.

“For what?” Virgil asked, combing his fingers through Roman’s hair.

“For being so needy and whiny- and- and weak and sick and pathetic and-”

“Hey, whoa there. You don’t need to apologize for being sick, I’m happy to help and take care of you,” Virgil interrupted.

“But you shouldn’t need to! I’m a prince, I should be the strong one! But I can barely stand without my head pounding and the room spinning,” Roman protested.

“Roman, being sick doesn’t make you any less a prince,” Virgil said, pulling back to look Roman in the eyes. His eyes were watery, but Virgil couldn’t tell if it was from being sick, or if he was crying.

“It doesn’t?” he asked shyly.

“Of course not. Now stop being self-deprecating, that’s my job,” Virgil teased.

“Viiiiiirgilllll!”

“Kidding. Sorta. Now get some rest, Princey,” he replied, pulling the stubborn prince against his chest.

“Fiiiine,” Roman sighed, relaxing in Virgil’s hold. The anxious side smiled, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Goodnight, sweet prince.”


	66. Kitchen Accidents: Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19: “Just keep pressure on it.”

~~~~

Virgil flitted around the kitchen, humming to himself as he made dinner for himself and Logan. His husband was staying late at the high school he worked at, and Virgil planned to surprise him with dinner. Logan had been working very hard recently, seeing as it was nearing the end of the semester, and Virgil wanted to do something special for him.

The pot started to bubble over, and Virgil quickly rushed over to turn down the heat. He couldn’t exactly serve his dad’s famous pasta (which Logan absolutely adored) if it boiled over and made a mess. Thankfully, Virgil turned down the heat just in time, and the noodles were safe. He turned back to the cutting board, and proceeded to finish chopping up the vegetables.

However, unbeknownst to him, someone was in the house. They walked into the kitchen, setting down their bag, and took in the sight with mild and intrigued surprise.

“Dearest? What is all of this?” Logan asked, and Virgil jumped at the sound of his husband’s voice, accidentally nicking his finger with the knife in the process. He sucked in a breath, dropping the knife on the counter and clutching at his hand. Logan, after a moment’s hesitation, sprung into action and grabbed a towel that was hanging by the sink. He took Virgil’s hand in his, pressing the towel to the cut.

“Logan, the towel-”

“Can be washed. I’m more worried about you,” Logan interrupted.

“Lo, I only cut my finger a little, I’m fine. I was just surprised you were home so early,” Virgil replied. Logan didn’t say anything at first, brow furrowed with concern.

“Just keep pressure on it. I’m going to get a band-aid for that,” he said, closing Virgil’s other hand over the towel and his finger. He turned and walked out of the kitchen, and returned a few moments later with a band-aid. He took the towel from Virgil, and silently administered the band-aid.

“Thanks Logan, but I’m really okay. It was just a little cut,” Virgil said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Virgil, dearheart, what if you had cut a major vein or artery! I should have been paying more attention to what you were doing before I said something and startled you,” Logan protested. Virgil chuckled, and pressed a soft kiss to his husband’s lips.

“But I didn’t, and I’m fine. Just shows what I get when I try to cook,” Virgil joked. Logan frowned, and Virgil couldn’t resist leaning forward and kissing the frown from his lips. But Logan’s frown only deepened when Virgil pulled away.

“You were trying to surprise me with dinner, weren’t you?” he asked, looking guilty.

“Yeah, but that’s okay. Now you can help me finish dinner without incident,” Virgil replied with a smile. Logan didn’t say anything, staring guiltily at the ground, twisting the bloodstained towel in his hands nervously. Virgil frowned, reaching out and gently grasping Logan’s chin, forcing him to meet his gaze.

“Hey, stop blaming yourself. I’m fine, and you patched me up,” Virgil said, waggling his bandaged finger at Logan. His husband chuckled, reaching out and taking Virgil’s hand in his.

“I suppose that’s true,” he said sheepishly. Virgil pulled him into another kiss, adoring the blush that came over Logan’s face when he did so.

“How about we clean up the mess, and finish making dinner, hmm?” Virgil offered.

“That sounds wonderful.”


End file.
